Esperando la temporada 7: Resolviendo el suspense
by lebesgue
Summary: Una idea de cómo podría empezar la temporada 7 después del chocante y caliente (no calentorro) final de la temporada 6.
1. Cucaracha

Algo sonaba en la cabeza de Richard Castle. Era una música lejana y distorsionada, como cuando se oye la tele alta del vecino a través de las paredes.

Había una parte de él que prestaba atención a la melodía y mantenía su mente relajada. Pero había otra que estaba luchando en su interior, queriendo salir, pero no era capaz de vencer a la parte que lo mantenía en un ensueño. Indudablemente estaba drogado.

Imágenes distorsionadas se formaban en su mente, veía pirámides egipcias enormes que flotaban en un cielo rosa con nubes de algodón. Veía a moteros armados con palos que se acercaban a él surcando el firmamento como Papá Noel. Él en cambio estaba en el suelo, intentaba moverse, pero sus pies estaban atrapados por unas arenas movedizas.

Los moteros estaban ya muy cerca, veía sus bates y cadenas izados en el aire. Luchaba por caminar, luchaba por huir, no lograba moverse ni un milímetro. Buscó a su alrededor, se agachó, intentó sacar arena con la manos, pero entonces también sus manos acabaron atrapadas, porque se hizo dura como el cemento.

Ya estaban encima suyo, ya oía el estruendo de las motos. No, mentira, lo que oía era esa maldita música pero más fuerte. Cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza.

Un golpe de agua fría en la cara le sorprendió en sus delirios. No fue del todo desagradable, pues se dio cuenta que tenía los labios secos, sacó la lengua y lamió unas pocas gotas. Seguía sin poder moverse de pies y manos, pero algo había cambiado... Sí, le dolía la espalda, le dolía la rodilla mala -la que se machacó haciendo snowboard-, la cabeza le zumbaba... pero seguía oyendo la música, esa odiosa canción.

Otro golpe de agua interrumpió sus pensamientos. Este le sentó peor, pues el líquido le entró por la nariz y empezó a toser. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a recobrar la consciencia, abandonando el mundo de sus pesadillas, para entrar en otro.

- ¡Despierta ya!¡Me tienes aburrido!

La voz emergió de algún lugar indefinido. Abrió los ojos. Intentó enfocar, pero todo eran luces y sombras sin sentido, además tosía y tosía intentando recuperar la respiración. Estaba en posición fetal, muy incómodo, en un sitio pequeño y estrecho, intentaba estirarse y mover los brazos pero debía de estar atado, porque no conseguía mas que hacerse daño en muñecas y tobillos.

El agua volvió a caer, él se movió para que no le diese en la cara y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en una bañera y que el agua fría provenía de una ducha en lo alto. Castle, entre tos y tos, emitió un ruido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, algo así como un gruñido de rabia mezclado con un alarido de dolor que, gracias a Dios, por lo menos sirvió para que dejaran de ducharle.

Parpadeó varias veces, seguía sin ver mucho, pero pudo distinguir que estaba en una habitación a oscuras aunque intuía que una bombilla debía de estar encendida en alguna esquina, pues veía fantasmagóricas sombras proyectarse sobre los azulejos de la pared.

Respiró agitadamente varias veces para intentar oxigenarse e intentó estirarse dentro del cubículo, pero era muy angosto, Algo se movía con él. Sería el agua que se había ido acumulado en la bañera. Instintivamente curvó la espalda para incorporarse un poco y dejó libre el desagüe, que tragó líquido drenando la poza lentamente.

-Buen chico... Hubiese estado muy feo que te ahogaras después de las molestias que me he tomado para traerte hasta aquí.

Oyó la voz mezclada con esa música que rondaba por su cabeza que aún sin llegar a reconocerla sabía que era una canción que le ponía de los nervios.

-¿Quién...?¿Quién es...? - preguntó Castle confuso al vacío.

La sombra de la pared se movió haciéndose más grande y entonces la luz se fue acercando. Le enfocaron con una linterna a la cara y el escritor intentó evitar la luz directa, que le quemaba las pupilas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez enfadado, moviendo dolorosamente sus piernas para acompañar la pregunta con un zapatazo en la bañera.

- Oh, bueno, no hace falta perder los modales señor Castle. Un poco de paciencia.

Dicho esto, el hombre desapareció de su vista llevándose la dichosa luz cegadora. La música retumbó por sus oídos durante unos segundos de silencio, oscuridad e incertidumbre, durante los que rondó por su cabeza el hecho de que le hubieran llamado por su apellido. Se hizo la luz. Unas barras fluorescentes colgadas precariamente del techo iluminaron la instancia. La fría y azulada iluminación inundó el campo visual del escritor, algunos tubos parpadeaban, para desesperación de su sensible cerebro.

- ¿Mejor? - le preguntó la voz desde la lejanía.

El sitio parecía grande porque el techo se extendía hasta donde se perdía su vista, aunque claro, él no veía mucho más allá de la bañera. Le extrañó comprobar que la cuba era de un acero inoxidable rayado por el uso, y un un poco más grande que una convencional. La silueta de un hombre, recortado a contraluz le contempló desde el borde. Quizás se había acercado o quizás había estado ahí todo este rato. No sabría decirlo.

- ¿No has reconocido mi voz? Es una pena... quizás te inyecté demasiada dosis...

La silueta movió una mano y la puso delante de su cara como para comprobar sus reflejos. Él sólo consiguió ver una cortinilla de dedos moviéndose de un lado a otro. El movimiento de las manos cesó y entonces vio manchas de sangre en las paredes de la bañera. Se preguntó si sería suya.

- Bueno, vamos a darte unos minutos más para que te espabiles, de acuerdo, Rick?

Volvió a sentir el agua helada cayéndole encima. Estaba semiinconsciente, dolorido, indefenso... Volvió la cabeza todo lo que pudo y consiguió ponerse casi boca abajo. Ahora el agua le caía en la nuca. Notó un cosquilleo en el cuello, hizo un movimiento y cayó una cucaracha delante de sus narices, que el agua arrastró hasta hacerla desaparecer, pataleando, por el sumidero. Pensó que, comparado con él, era un bicho afortunado.


	2. Maestro de ceremonias

Castle volvió a caer en una serie de sueños indescriptibles, en los que lo único que conseguía ver de vez en cuando era la cara de Kate. A veces estaban bebiendo vino y hablando en el sofá, otras estaban haciendo el amor dulcemente, otras investigando juntos en la comisaría... pero siempre y en todas ellas la recordaba con una radiante sonrisa y sus chispeantes ojos de color cambiante.

Notó la espiral del laberinto que se recorre al recobrar el conocimiento llegar a su fin. Abrió los ojos y consiguió ver con claridad. Se encontraba en una especie de... fábrica. Maquinaria con botones de colores mugrientos por el uso, cintas transportadoras recorriendo la instancia de arriba a abajo, y una fría luz proveniente del techo que se reflejaba en el acero inoxidable que predominaba en el lugar.

Recordaba una... bañera... Se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba en ella, pero seguía calado hasta los huesos y atado. El elegante traje de lana fría pesaba lo suyo completamente empapado de agua. Irónicamente, cuando se lo compró le gustó porque parecía James Bond y volviendo a la realidad, su situación ahora era muy propia de 007, pues se encontraba colgado de las muñecas y notaba que le estaban izando.

- Oh, señor Castle, ¿le he despertado? - le comentó una voz familiar con falsa cortesía.

El hecho de acordarse de sus tonterías de agente secreto, y que iba en su Mercedes camino a su boda en los Hamptons le dio la pista de que ya no estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas. Lo doloroso era que se estaba empezando a ser consciente y sabía que ahora empezaría a volverse loco pensando en si Kate estaría bien. Intentó girarse para ver al 'maestro de ceremonias' pero no pudo.

Sintió que las sogas de sus muñecas se le clavaban en la piel con cada nuevo tirón. Entonces se dio cuenta de su precaria situación empeoraba por momentos. Quiso aguantarse el grito de dolor y en su lugar emitió un gruñido de rabia. Rozaba el suelo con la punta de sus pies desnudos así que a penas podía aguantar algo de peso sobre ellos. Sus brazos y muñecas soportaban la mayor parte de la carga y el dolor era desgarrador. Era cierto que un hombre despojado de sus zapatos se encuentra indefenso, tal y como él había escrito en sus libros.

- Bueno, pues esto ya está. - dijo la voz justo después de parar el mecanismo.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse con el eco dramático que resonaba en las paredes de la gran sala. El escritor giró la cabeza para ver al cabrón que se las estaba haciendo pasar putas y... se extrañó al ver la cara de un tipo que no conocía absolutamente de nada. El tipo se paró delante suyo con una sonrisilla tonta, se tomó un segundo para observar a su víctima y se rió a carcajadas. Castle, que fruncía el ceño cada vez más confuso, optó por esperar a que se le pasase el ataque de risa.

- ¿No me reconoces, verdad? - le preguntó secándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Ahí le estaba contemplando con esa estúpida sonrisa con dientes prominentes. Le hubiese dado un puñetazo para saltarle todos los piños, como aquella vez...¡Oh!

- Tyson. - Fue lo único que pronunció Castle. Escupió la palabra con asco, pero se reprimió toda una colección de insultos.

- ¡Sorprendente señor Castle! - gritó el recién identificado Jerry Tyson mientras aplaudía al escritor. - Creo que voy a reclamar a mi cirujana plástica porque me ha reconocido enseguida - dijo con gravedad.

- Oh... No, por favor, no quiero causar problemas. Además, te he reconocido por los buenos modales - dijo Castle no pudiendo reprimir las bromas que se le ocurrían cuando estaba en estado de pánico.

- Me alegro que esté de buen humor, porque lo va a necesitar, señor Castle.- dicho esto Tyson dio unos ceremoniosos pasos para acercarse hasta el arcaico panel de mandos y puso la mano encima de un botón, sin llegar a pulsarlo. El escritor le miró de reojo, esperando lo peor.

- Supongo que - dijo Tyson - un hombre tan ilustrado como usted habrá apreciado que nos encontramos en un matadero. Millones de cabezas de ganado se han ido sacrificando a lo largo de décadas. Pero no se preocupe, no, que no lo voy a matar.

El muy cabrón apretó el botón.

El escritor sintió un hormigueo que empezó en sus muñecas y rápidamente se propagó por los brazos y el resto del cuerpo. El calambre le tensó los músculos a su paso provocándole un desagradable rechinar de dientes al contraerse las fibras de su mandíbula. Durante los eternos segundos que duró la descarga sintió sus pulmones desinflarse de aire, que se transformó en un agudo grito, y perdió totalmente el control de sus esfínteres.

Cuando la descarga cesó, se sintió en la gloria, a pesar de percibir el sabor a sangre en su boca, oler a pis y de soportar el peso de su cuerpo con sus maltrechos brazos. Tyson se apartó de la maquinaria.

- De pequeño oía los mugidos de las vacas desde mi habitación. - dijo con melancolía. - Decían que la descarga era tan fuerte que no sufrían al ser sacrificadas. Usted lo ha probado al mínimo, Castle ¿que piensa? ¿cree que es cierto?

El escritor se estaba recuperando intentando respirar con calma y a un ritmo normal, pero le estaba resultando muy complicado al estar colgado.

- Oh, casi lo olvidaba... - dijo volviendo sobre sus pasos y desapareciendo de la vista de Castle.

Volvió al cabo de unos minutos con un periódico en la mano, que desplegó y abrió por una de las páginas intermedias. Pasó varias hojas y cuando llegó a lo que buscaba, lo dobló y se lo puso delante de la cara. Los intentos por enfocar las letras por parte de Rick fueron en vano.

- Lee, escritor. Merece la pena... - no obtuvo mucha atención de Castle - Bueno, mientras te espabilas, te lo dejo aquí. Yo tengo que presentar mis condolencias.

Se alejó dejándole el periódico apoyado en una antigua cinta transportadora, cerca de donde él colgaba. Antes de salir apretó otro botón que lo descendió unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que Castle, agotado, pudiese apoyar la planta de los pies en el suelo.

- Y ten la delicadeza de no intentar ninguna tontería en mi ausencia, ¿entendido?

Sonó un portazo a sus espaldas y después se hizo el silencio otra vez. Inmediatamente dio tirones a sus ataduras. Observó las cuerdas de escalada y el arnés que le inmovilizaba las muñecas unido a una cadena metálica que bajaba del techo. Podría trepar por la cadena, balancearse y... No se escaparía ni aunque fuera un gimnasta del Cirque Du Soleil y menos aún agotado como estaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? No tenía hambre ni sueño, pero supuso que era debido a la adrenalina. Giró la cabeza hacia el periódico y se acercó dando pequeños saltitos, pensó en que podría ver la fecha y... se quedó estupefacto cuando leyó el titular de una noticia: "Richard Castle fallecido en trágico accidente".


	3. Desesperado

Un momento. Esa noticia no podía ser verdadera. Él estaba ahí, vivito y coleando, en la medida de lo posible. Se agachó todo lo que pudo para alcanzar a leer la letra más pequeña.

_El afamado novelista Richard Castle (45) falleció en el día de ayer en un trágico accidente de coche cuando se dirigía a su propia boda en los Hamptons con la oficial de policía Katherine Beckett (34)..._

Castle pensó que Beckett mataría al periodista que había tenido la osadía de publicar su edad. Siguió leyendo.

_...Su vehículo se salió de la calzada por exceso de velocidad según la policía local. Sus restos calcinados..._

Espera. No podía haber restos calcinados. No. No suyos, al menos.

_...sus restos calcinados confirmaron su identidad tras someterlos a pruebas de ADN...__Según fuentes de confianza, tanto familiares como su prometida pidieron contra-análisis y otro tipo de pruebas a la jefatura forense de NY que no sirvieron más que para confirmar la identidad del fallecido..._

Esto se ponía peor por momentos. Pruebas de ADN amañadas. O quizás le había tomado alguna muestra mientras él había estado inconsciente y las había intercambiado. Un trocito de carne requemado, no necesitaría más, pero ¿y la comprobación de la dentadura?. Sabía que Tyson era listo, pero esto no podía estar pasando. No.

Tyson había conseguido engañarlos a todos. No. No podía ser. No podía engañar a Beckett.

Beckett.

Kate, su hija y su madre pensaban que estaba muerto.

Muerto.

No, no, no, no. Sintió su respiración agitarse, una presión en su cabeza le indicaba que estaba entrando en estado de shock. Él contaba con que Kate investigaría y que removería cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Mierda. Tomó consciencia de que estaba sólo en esto. No tenía ni idea de cómo se las había apañado Tyson para montarlo, pero se ciñó a los hechos: Nadie sabía que estaba vivo y en manos de un psicópata asesino en serie.

Se agitó con desesperación. Tiró de sus ataduras. Cesó un momento cuando sus muñecas empezaron a dolerle de verdad. No podía estar pasando esto. Volvió a tirar hasta que gritó de dolor mientras las heridas en la piel empezaron a sangrar. Desistió. Estaba empezando a perder la cabeza por la desesperación.

Tenía que concentrarse. Tenía que lograr salir de ahí. Lo había hecho decenas de veces, como inspiración para escribir sus libros o como simple diversión. Imaginar una situación imposible y lograr escapar de ella con ingenio.

Miró a su alrededor. Cintas transportadoras, paneles de control, un periódico a mano. La parte de su cerebro que siempre estaba de cachondeo pensó que la situación le recordaba a un videojuego tipo aventura gráfica, en el que lanzaría con la boca un caramelo que activaría un mecanismo que movería la cadena que le sostenía y... al final el periódico tendría un sorprendente uso que no se le había ocurrido a nadie nunca... ni a él tampoco ahora.

La otra parte de su cerebro, la más realista, la que Beckett había sacado a la luz tras años trabajando juntos, se centró en coger aire con sus pulmones y pedir ayuda a gritos.

Tras unos pocos intentos sin recibir ninguna respuesta, optó por cambiar de táctica. Pensó en qué haría Beckett... y no se le ocurrió nada. Otro cambio de táctica... pensó en qué haría él si Beckett estuviera con él ahora. Como cuando estuvieron esposados hace un par de años... Él intentaría distraerla, sí. Y ella le mandaría callar y sería la que tuviese la brillante idea de... de... usar el maldito panel de mandos para... bajar la puta cadena que le estaba clavando las cuerdas en las muñecas.

Bien. Ese era su objetivo. Quizás si se balanceaba con ritmo pudiera alcanzar con un pie el botón que Tyson había apretado para bajarlo. Hizo un amago, pero sus muñecas doloridas no le permitían aguantar su peso. En ese momento hubiese pagado por ser el atlético Ricky Castle (25).

Pensó que quizás poniéndose de puntillas pudiese agarrarse a la cadena y entonces aguantar su peso. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para estirarse. Le vino a la mente las sesiones de fisioterapia que mitigaban el dolor de su espalda de escritor y le parecieron un juego de niños comparado con esto. Consiguió atrapar el último eslabón con sus adormecidos dedos y asirlo con algo de fuerza.

Bien, ahora venía lo más difícil, aguantar su peso... bueno, su tonelaje... Maldito seas Richard Castle (45). Se hubiese conformado con ser el aún potable Rick Castle (35). Resopló y torció el gesto hasta sentirse en suspensión y entonces movió los pies adelante y atrás lentamente, gruñendo con cada vaivén.

No iba mal, no. Tras cuatro o cinco balanceos, pensó que ya estaba suficientemente cerca como para estirar el pie derecho y... El crujido que oyó cuando intentó hacerlo había sido su hombro izquierdo dislocándose. El alarido de dolor que emitió se debió de oír a kilómetros a la redonda. Quizás lo había oído alguien, pero Castle, mareado por el dolor, vomitó y perdió el conocimiento sin que tuviese oportunidad de comprobarlo.


	4. Furioso

Cuando recuperó la consciencia casi tuvo ganas de aplaudir con las orejas al comprobar que ya no estaba colgado por las muñecas y apenas le molestaba el hombro que, milagrosamente, parecía estar en su sitio. Si no fuera porque volvía a estar en la mugrienta bañera, atado por las muñecas y tobillos, apestando a vómito y sintiendo un par de cucarachas haciéndole cosquillas en sus pies, todo sería perfecto.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Castle. Ha tenido suerte, está a punto de empezar su programa favorito.

Tyson pulsó el teclado de un portátil apoyado en una repisa al lado de la bañera y en la pantalla apareció un numeroso grupo de personas en un prado verde. Parecía un vídeo casero tomado con una cámara oculta. El escritor no reconoció a nadie en particular, pero se notaron los pasos del portador de la cámara acercándose al grupo y entonces lo vio claramente.

Los ojos de Castle se llenaron de lágrimas de incredulidad. Eran imágenes de su propio funeral. Veía a Kate en primera fila, escoltada por Alexis y Martha. Las tres estaban cabizbajas y fundidas en un abrazo. Las tres iban de riguroso negro. Su madre llevaba gafas de sol, pero su hija y Kate no. Por más que miraba sus caras, no podía apreciar los detalles.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, la cámara hizo un zoom con un primer plano de las tres mujeres. Castle se quedó sin palabras al ver sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y sus mejillas surcadas por un reguero de lágrimas. La vista del propio escritor se emborronó al humedecerse sus ojos. Ver a sus seres más queridos destrozados lo estaba destrozando a él también. Quiso gritar que estaba vivo. Quiso gritar que iba a salir de esta. Quiso gritar que pronto volvería con ellas. Pero no lo hizo para no darle esa satisfacción a Tyson.

- ¿Qué tal escritorzuelo? - dijo el muy cabrón pausando el vídeo - ¿Demasiado drama para tu gusto? Pues espera, esto sólo es el principio... a partir de ahora vas a ser espectador de sus vidas... sin tí.

Castle se aguantó con rabia las lágrimas que estaban apunto de brotar de sus ojos y torció el gesto. La pena no servía de nada en estos momentos. Obvió el hecho de que el tipejo hubiese conseguido grabar un acto privado. Tenía que concentrarse en conseguir escapar. Tyson toqueteó el teclado, avanzando el vídeo varios minutos manteniéndolo pausado.

- No puedo resistirme. Esta es mi parte favorita... - le volvió a dar al 'play' y se sentó en el borde de la bañera para verlo él también.

Castle vio ahora el interior de una casa que no logró reconocer, un montón de gente como antes. La imagen se acercó a pasos hasta un grupo, que se apartó a su paso, dejando ver en primer plano a Kate. Su Kate. De pie, sujetada por su padre. Recibiendo las muestras de afecto de amigos y familiares. Cabizbaja, mirada perdida, ojos enrojecidos, labios hinchados, frágil como un cervatillo.

_- Lamento su pérdida. - _se oyó en el vídeo.

Castle se irguió perplejo cuando reconoció la voz del propio Tyson, algo distorsionada, dándole el pésame a Kate. Vio en el vídeo como la detective levantaba su llorosa mirada. Pronunció un inaudible 'Gracias' que alargó con un 'señor...'

_- Matic. Ricky y yo coincidimos en la universidad. Quizás le suene mi nombre, Ricky lo utilizó para un personaje... -_ se oyó responder.

El escritor no pudo contener la rabia, empezó a respirar agitadamente. Ese hijo de puta se había infiltrado en su funeral y había dado el pésame a Kate. El muy cabrón se estaba riendo de ellos. Era un juego al que Castle no quería jugar.

Furioso como nunca había estado, estiró ambas piernas y asestó un golpe con los talones al portátil. Tyson, embelesado por su vídeo, no reaccionó con la suficiente rapidez y recibió otro golpe semejante en la mandíbula. Castle, llevado por la adrenalina, consiguió impulsarse y rodar hacia delante para asestarle un cabezazo que acertó en toda la cara.

La sangre que brotó de la operada nariz de Tyson, seguramente rota, salpicó a Rick dejando a su desastrosa camisa convertida en un boceto de Pollock. Con el mismo impulso, rodó hacia atrás y cuando sus pantorrillas estuvieron a la altura de su cara, asestó una patada doble que debió de acertarle en la sien, porque el tío cayó inconsciente sobre el borde de la bañera.

Castle lo miró con los ojos redondos, como si no se acabara de creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Había conseguido noquear a Tyson! Vale. No cantemos victoria. Aún estaba atrapado Dios sabe dónde, atado y magullado. Con no poco esfuerzo, giró sobre si mismo dentro de la cuba de acero y se puso a cuatro patas. Con muñecas y tobillos atados, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que inclinarse por encima del borde de la bañera y esperar no hacerse mucho daño al tirarse al frío suelo de azulejos.

Cayó y rodó sobre sí mismo para evitar el impacto directo, lo había visto hacer en muchas pelis, pero definitivamente a él le faltaba práctica. Se levantó con torpeza y dio unos saltitos con los pies juntos, desde luego no llegaría muy lejos así. Miró a su alrededor con la urgencia y nerviosismo de quien necesita algo que tiene en la punta de las narices pero no lo encuentra.

Siguiendo la cinta transportadora con la mirada, vio la sección de despiece del ganado, donde había unas sierras de mesa, parecidas a las que se espera ver en una carnicería clásica, pero mucho más grandes. Tragó saliva pensando en las pobres vacas y se acercó rápidamente.

Se sentó en la cinta que estaba llena de polvo por el abandono y levantó los pies. Se colocó cuidadosamente poniendo un pie a dada lado de la sierra, lo más separados posible, dejando la soga de escalada que los unía, en contacto directo con los dientes metálicos. Usando sus abdominales se empezó a mover torpemente arriba y abajo esperando que se deshilachara rápido, pues era imposible aguantar el ritmo mucho tiempo.

Cuando vio el primer hilo cortarse gruñó de desesperación, pues iba a tardar muchísimo más de lo que podía permitirse. Se giró para vigilar a Tyson, que seguía inconsciente. Se volvió para seguir a lo suyo, pero entonces oyó una serie de ruidos de maquinaria ponerse en marcha y cuando quiso darse cuenta la sierra había cortado la cuerda moviéndose frenéticamente arriba y abajo y cinta transportadora estaba conduciendo a una espantosa muerte.


	5. Colgado

Una noticia buena: ya no tenía los tobillos atados. Y una mala: En menos de un segundo una sierra lo sesgaría de abajo a arriba.

Ante la desesperación su cerebro actuó rápido: cabeza atrás, piernas hacia arriba... y con un impulso Castle logró una voltereta hacia atrás como no le había salido en la vida. Eso sí, se cayó de la cinta al suelo como un saco de piedras y sintió agudos dolores por varias partes de su cuerpo. Pero eso era bueno dadas las circunstancias.

Con la emoción del momento no cayó en la cuenta de que las máquinas no se habían encendido solas casualmente. Y cuando vio a una mujer rubia encima suyo con un extintor a punto de golpearle, lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir a la novia, compinche y cirujana plástica de Tyson antes de oír el ¡PONG! en su frente y volver a caer inconsciente.

* * *

Richard Castle había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había vuelto a la consciencia en ese maldito matadero. Esta última vez estaba siendo especialmente dolorosa. Notaba las venas de su cabeza palpitar, y con cada latido, un horrible pinchazo le taladraba el cerebro. Lo único que le animó es que estaba vivo y consciente, lo que descartaba lesiones graves.

- ¡Esto podría haber sido fácil señor Castle!

Oyó el eco de la voz por toda la gran sala, así que no supo dónde estaba Tyson. Mirando alrededor suyo se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar colgado de las muñecas y lo estaban izando a bastante altura. Pensó que si este era el trato que daban a las reses se plantearía seriamente volverse vegetariano.

- ¡Que conste que esto se lo ha buscado usted solito por su mal comportamiento!

En las alturas, el gancho que transportaba a Castle se movió sin prisa pero sin pausa a su destino. El escritor, pensó en preguntar qué rayos le iban a hacer, pero helado por el terror, prefirió seguir en la ignorancia. Sabía que Tyson no quería matarlo, pero se preguntaba hasta qué punto lo iba a hacer sufrir.

Se fue acercando a una gran máquina, que no le impresionó mucho, la verdad. Básicamente era un contenedor con una compuerta en la parte superior que él podía ver perfectamente desde arriba.

- Haz los honores, cariño. - dijo Tyson, presumiblemente a su novia.

Entonces un renqueante ruido se oyó en la sala. La compuerta de la máquina se abrió y en su interior Castle pudo ver toda una serie de engranajes dando vueltas. Le recordó a un camión de basura, pero mucho más violento.

- Tranquilo, no pienso matarle.

A Castle la afirmación no le llenó de tranquilidad. De hecho encogió las piernas porque no le gustó la forma de aproximarse. El gancho dejó de moverse cuando se encontraba justo en la vertical de la compuerta. Miró hacia abajo con terror, pero no le dio el gusto de gritar.

- La pregunta es ¿Qué porcentaje de Richard Castle quedará de una pieza después de esto?

Dicho esto el gancho fue bajando con la lentitud propia que se espera en una situación de este tipo. El escritor se zarandeó y refunfuñó como un animal cazado que va a ser devorado, en su caso por una máquina trituradora de huesos.

- ¡No sea cómico! ¡Guarde la compostura! ¿A que es para partirse, cariño?... ¿cariño? - Tyson preguntó pero no vio a su fiel doctora.

Echó un vistazo al escritor, sacudiéndose en las alturas como un conejo mientras bajaba, y dio unos pasos en dirección al control de mandos. No había ni rastro de...

- ¡Policía de Nueva York!

- ¡Arriba las manos!

- ¡No se mueva! ¡Al suelo!

Los ojos de tres agentes, dos hombre y una mujer, que él reconoció al instante, le miraron con dureza y odio. Levantó las manos y giró sobre sí mismo. Lo tenían rodeado, pero sólo eran tres.

- ¡Tyson! ¡Al suelo! ¡Ahora! - el característico grito ronco de la detective resonó en toda la sala. Ni siquiera apartó la vista cuando Castle, dándose cuenta de la situación empezó a llamar la atención pidiendo ayuda.

- Voy a tener que reclamar a mi cirujana. - dijo Tyson justo antes de lanzarse al panel de control y golpear una palanca.

En el segundo que transcurrió después pasaron muchas cosas: El gancho que sostenía a Castle bajó rápidamente. Beckett disparó tres veces a las piernas de Tyson. Espo se abalanzó sobre él tumbándolo e inmovilizándolo. Ryan pulsó el botón para parar la trituradora. Y se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- ¡Castle!...¡CASTLE! - gritó Kate enfundándose el arma y corriendo hacia la máquina.

Espo y Ryan observaron cómo Beckett subía la escalerilla adosada a la pared del contenedor de la trituradora en un tiempo record. Desde abajo no veían a Castle, debía de haber caído dentro de la máquina.

Se temieron lo peor.

Cuando la detective llegó arriba se quedó paralizada con cara de incredulidad, ellos preguntaron desde abajo:

- ¿Beckett?

La detective no contestó,pero oyeron a Castle quejarse diciendo 'Pero ayúdame, mujer...'. Kate hizo una señal de OK con la mano y tanto Espo como Ryan volvieron a respirar.

Lo que tanto había sorprendido a Beckett era que Castle había logrado evitar caer por la cavidad, estirándose como un palo, de tal manera que tanto brazos como pantorrillas estaban apoyadas en el marco de la compuerta. El escritor se mantenía estirado con mucho esfuerzo, que se reflejaba en su cara, completamente colorada.

- Es que... ¡No se cómo ayudarte! - dijo sonriendo mientras observaba los engranajes de la máquina, parados pero acechantes.

En ese instante Ryan, que se había hecho con el manejo de la grúa, volvió a izar el gancho, y volvió a levantar a Castle.

- Estoy más que harto, de verdad... - dijo el escritor mientras sentía sus ligamentos volver a tensarse.


	6. Rescatado

Ryan dirigió a Castle hasta dejarlo suavemente en el suelo. Se quedó tumbado. Beckett se reclinó sobre él, sacó una navaja de su chaleco antibalas y cortó hábilmente las cuerdas. El escritor suspiró aliviado al sentirse libre por fin, hizo un imaginario ángel en el suelo, como hacen los críos en la nieve. Observó a Kate guardándose seriamente la navaja y observándole de arriba a abajo. Espo y Ryan se llevaron a Tyson y su compinche dejándolos solos.

-¡Ey! - dijo él.

Ella le miró a la cara. Castle pudo ver en sus grandes ojos, apenas maquillados hoy, todas las emociones malas contenidas de Kate. Podía ver reflejado en sus ojeras todo el dolor y cansancio por el que había pasado. Podía ver por la fiereza con que los mantenía abiertos, toda la rabia que había acumulado. Notó como su mirada se estaba tornando más vidriosa por momentos.

- Ya ha pasado todo, Kate. - dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

Entonces ella no pudo contenerse más, frunció el ceño y se lanzó a su cuello. Castle se incorporó un poco para abrazarla. Y Kate lloró en silencio, lloró de alegría, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Poco le importaba el olor a orín y vómito, poco le importaba que la boda se hubiese ido al garete. Ahora sólo quería abrazarlo fuerte, hasta que no pudiesen respirar. Aflojó un poco, le volvió a mirar a la cara, tenía un chichón en la cabeza, encima de la cicatriz de la frente, estaba manchado de sangre, pero no veía mas heridas. Estaba sucio, estaba sudoroso, estaba hecho un asco.

Y le besó. Se fundió con él con más ganas que nunca. Le acarició la cabeza con las yemas de los dedos. Su boca seguía siendo dulce, lamió sus rincones con ganas. Castle emitió unos quejidos cuando ella rozó las heridas.

- Perdona. - dijo ella apartándose asustada.

- Mmmmm - dijo él atrayéndola hacia él para seguir con la pequeña 'tortura'.

- Oh, vamos Castle, te tendría que ver un médico. - le interrumpió ella volviéndose a separar.

La mirada del escritor fue directa hacia su entrepierna. Beckett, extrañada, lo siguió con la mirada y ambos contemplaron cómo 'la torre del castillo' se unía a la fiesta. Beckett no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse.

- Compréndelo... se esperaba una noche de bodas... épica. - dijo él.

- Bueno, no creo que haya daños graves ahí abajo, pero convendría que te vieran el chichón de la cabeza.

- ¿La cabeza? Uy, espera que te cuente, Beckett, ha sido impresionante, estuve a punto de escaparme...

Kate meneó la cabeza riéndose. Le volvió a besar.

En ese momento de intimidad, ambos oyeron algo de jaleo allá fuera. Oyeron varias voces gritando seguido de varios disparos. Kate miró horrorizada a Castle, que le hizo una señal con la cabeza para ponerse a cubierto.

Beckett le ayudó a moverse hasta que ambos se escondieron detrás del panel de mandos. Ella desenfundó su arma y se quedó a su lado protegiéndolo. Se mantuvieron en silencio con sus agitadas respiraciones como único sonido de fondo. El escritor se quedó observando a su musa: tan seria, tan profesional.

- Sabía que no te conseguiría engañar. No a tí, Kate. - susurró el escritor, ella le miró de reojo.

Beckett le miró de reojo sin dejar de sostener su pistola en posición Weaver.

- Lo hizo, Castle. - dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Nos engañó. A todos. Te... te enterramos. - dijo Kate quebrándosele la voz.

- Pero entonces... ¿cómo me habéis encontrado?

Se quedó callada y ensimismada unos segundos, como intentando reunir las fuerzas necesarias que había perdido con todo este horrible asunto.

- El incendio que destrozó el salón-azotea fue un extraño accidente. Había un tipo de acelerantes que también encontraron en el salpicadero de tu Mercedes. Y resultó que ese tipo de aditivo se utilizaba en mataderos, para quemar los restos óseos del ganado. - le explicó.

- Mmmm... ¡que lista eres! - le susurró él. Le sonrió, pero ella frunció el ceño.

- No fui yo. Fue Gates.

El escritor calló extrañado. Ella continuó hablando.

- Fue la única persona que tuvo la serenidad suficiente como para seguir las pistas... - Beckett calló durante unos segundos- Nosotros no pudimos. Yo... yo estaba...

La detective, embargada por la emoción, no pudo continuar su explicación. Castle le acarició el hombro para reconfortarla.

- No era tu batalla. También tienes que dejar 'jugar' a los demás, Kate.

La sonrisa en la cara de Castle llenó el corazón de Kate del calor y la serenidad que necesitaba en ese momento.

La puerta de la salida de emergencia se abrió con un estruendo, la detective se giró y apuntó, pero se relajó al ver que era Esposito.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Espo? - le preguntó extrañada.

El policía calmó su agitada respiración antes de responder.

- Han escapado.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron Rick y Kate al unísono.

- La 'doctora amor'... tenía escondida un arma. Han huido en un coche patrulla.

La cara de decepción en todos ellos recorriéndose con la mirada, sólo fue rota por un apretón que dio Kate a Castle en el antebrazo mirándole a los ojos con alivio, indicándole que lo único importante en este momento era que él estaba vivo.

- Bueno, no llegarán muy lejos. - dijo finalmente la detective en voz alta.

* * *

**Hola, soy la autora, ya sé que estáis esperando los capítulos 'calientes', je je. Llegarán, pero pido un poco de paciencia... Por otra parte, me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones sobre este fanfic.**


	7. En la camilla

- ¿En serio es todo esto necesario? es sólo un chichón y unos estirones tontos - dijo Castle mientras lo subían a la ambulancia inmovilizado en una camilla.

- Es mejor estar seguros, Castle. - dijo Beckett autoritaria.

Ya habían dado la orden de busca y captura para Tyson y su novia. Ryan y Espo, sintiéndose responsables, habían insistido en que ellos se encargaban de la gestión y Gates por teléfono ya estaba lidiando con los federales. Todos insistieron a Beckett en que ella se 'encargara' de Castle, que con eso ya tenía bastante, así que se subió a la ambulancia con él camino a Manhattan.

El escritor llevaba un collarín que no le permitía girar la cabeza para mirar alrededor, estaba pasando el trayecto viendo el techo de la ambulancia y la sonrisa de Kate de reojo, mientras él le novelaba su secuestro.

- ¡Buf! Lo de la sierra no me lo creo - dijo Beckett dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

- ¡Pasó tal y como te lo cuento! - se quejó él como un crío.

La detective sonrió y levantó las cejas. En ese momento Castle se inclinó para incorporarse y mirarle a los ojos completamente ofendido.

- Ey, no te muevas, Castle. - dijo ella levantándose y colocándole recostado en la camilla otra vez. Le apretó las cintas y le acarició los brazos. Castle movió una mano al sentir su caricia y atrapó sus dedos. Otra vez juntos, como siempre. Mientras que hace un rato pensaba que iba a morir y nunca más volvería a verla, a sentirla.

Se perdieron en los ojos del otro durante unos minutos, en los que ninguno dijo nada.

Hasta que, como no, Castle rompió el silencio.

- Caray, tienes que contármelo... ¿cómo se llega a localizar un matadero a partir de un acelerante?

Beckett subió las cejas y sonrió apartando la vista mientras movía la cabeza. Le parecía increíble haber pasado de enterrarlo a rescatarlo en apenas unas horas. ¡Cuánto había llorado y qué pronto se le había olvidado!

- Matic. -dijo ella.

- ¿Matic? - preguntó el extrañado.

- Tyson se delató él solo. Sé perfectamente que 'Matic' lo sacaste de 'Katic', esa actriz larguirucha que tanto te gusta. - le aclaró ella suspirando.

- Bueno, no te pongas celosa... me gusta porque me recuerda a ti. - dijo Rick sonriendo.

- ¡Ni de coña! - dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, pensando en la cantidad de películas indies que Castle le había invitado a ver y que ella se había tenido que tragar porque salía esa 'Katic'.

- Bueno, ¿y 'eso' te llevó al matadero correcto? - preguntó él.

Por lo menos Beckett estaba comprobando que el escritor era capaz de mantener una conversación lógica, lo cual a veces era difícil hasta sin haberse golpeado la cabeza.

- Verás, me quedé con la cara del tal Matic, cierto es que la cirugía lo cambió, pero... yo nunca olvido unos ojos.

- ¿No me digas que lo reconociste?

Beckett frunció el ceño al rememorar el momento. Rota por el dolor de haber perdido al amor de su vida, estaba recibiendo el pésame de decenas de personas, la mayoría desconocidos para ella. Cuando el señor 'Matic' se despidió hubo algo en su cabeza que se encendió, algo que le cambió el chip y la puso en modo 'policía'. De repente ya no hubo pena, sólo había una corazonada. Se disculpó ante todos y se fue a un rincón, sintió a su padre seguirla preocupado con la mirada, cogió su móvil y llamó a Gates. Unas pocas palabras entre ambas mujeres pusieron en marcha la operación.

- Kate... - le susurró él para alejarla de su ensimismamiento.

Beckett compartió lo que pasaba por su cabeza en voz baja:

- Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca viendo fantasmas donde no los había. Ha sido duro, Castle. Lo más duro que he pasado en la vida. Tu coche en llamas... 'tus' restos... 'tu' entierro...

A la detective se le humedecieron los ojos. Castle se conmovió al pensar en lo horrible que había sido todo para ella si incluso superaba al dolor de perder a su madre. Apretó su mano fuerte sobre la de ella.

- Cuando Gates me dijo que habían encontrado ese tipo de acelerante, me acordé que Tyson se había criado cerca de un matadero. Era ese matadero.- se le quebró la voz de la emoción.

- ¿Y decías que no habías hecho nada? - le preguntó él con la mirada llena de orgullo.

Castle le sonrió y acarició su mejilla húmeda. Kate se abrazó como pudo a él y dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran para aliviar su alma de toda la tensión que había acumulado.

* * *

Estaban entrando por urgencias cuando oyeron un grito.

-¡Papá!

Kate vio como Alexis se abalanzaba hacia su padre y abrazaba a la camilla entera. Detrás de ella llegó Martha, a paso ligero que sonrió a la detective y también se lanzó a la camilla gritando un agudo '¡Richard!'. Los enfermeros se querían llevar la camilla pero no podían con las dos mujeres enganchadas a ella, Beckett les hizo una señal a los muchachos para que les dejaran un minuto.

- ¡Oh, vamos, qué vais a acabar conmigo. Dejadme respirar al menos! - dijo Castle sonriendo mirándolas de reojo a ambos lados.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres se movió ni un milímetro. Beckett contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa.

- Martha. Alexis. Vamos a dejar que le hagan las pruebas rutinarias cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

- Oh, sí, querida. - dijo Martha soltando a su hijo obedientemente.

Kate se inclinó cariñosamente sobre Alexis para decirle al oído que luego podría visitarlo. La pelirroja soltó a su padre con ojos llorosos y seguidamente se agarró a la detective, que la abrazó mientras las tres mujeres, hechas una piña miraban como se llevaban la camilla.

Castle mientras se alejaba, hizo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos y también hizo el ok, y luego se puso como en un concierto de rock, con los cuernos arriba y abajo. Cosa que hizo reír a las tres.


	8. Un día normal

Era un día claro y luminoso, casi veraniego. Mucha gente iba por la calle en mangas de camisa.

La detective Beckett miró hacia el cielo y respiró profundamente. A pesar del buen tiempo, ella aún llevaba vaqueros y una cazadora de cuero negro sobre la camisa blanca: su cómodo equipo de policía para ocultar su placa y su pistola.

Era una neoyorkina más en la agitada isla de Manhattan, sentada en las escaleras en frente del Hospital donde el amor de su vida se había estado recuperando un par de días. Hoy le daban el alta. Se estaba tomando unos minutos para saborear el momento. Pensar que hoy era el primer día 'normal' después de todo este infierno que había vivido la hacía sentirse completamente feliz.

Un día normal.

Tyson había huído, cierto, pero no le impedía disfrutar de este momento. Volvería a intentarlo y cometería un error. Como le pasó a Bracken. Y ella estaría allí también, para arrestarlo y hacer justicia. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por Castle.

Sonrió al pensar que ese día estaba cada vez más cerca y se levantó dispuesta a disfrutar de su día normal.

* * *

- ¿Cómo que ya se ha ido? - preguntó Beckett incrédula a la enfermera jefe de traumatología. Al parecer Castle ya había sido dado de alta y el tiempo le había faltado para largarse del Hospital.

- Sí, hace como una hora, pero comentó que usted vendría, y que se enfadaría. - Kate pasó de fruncir el ceño a levantar las cejas intentando disimular. La enfermera sonrió ante su reacción.

- Y me pidió que le diese esto... - dijo entregándole un sobre cerrado.

Beckett, un tanto fastidiada, aceptó el sobre en el que estaba escrito 'Kate' del puño y letra de Rick.

* * *

La detective salió del Hospital dando grandes pasos, con su melena al viento, obedeciendo la misteriosa nota que le había dejado Castle. ¿Que diese la vuelta a la manzana? ¿Que el olor a café la guiaría? ¿Que el cielo se abriría mostrando al salvador?

No estaba de humor para adivinanzas apocalípticas. Ella se había levantado con la idea de tener un día normal con Castle a su lado y resulta que al escritor le había dado por chafarle el plan.

Caminó por la calle 59 en sentido contrario al tráfico camino a la avenida Columbus, tuvo cuidado de esquivar una ambulancia que entraba por la puerta de urgencias en ese momento. Al finalizar la vuelta a la manzana vio un Starbucks en la acera de enfrente así que cruzó con el ceño fruncido.

Al pasar frente a la puerta oyó que alguien la llamaba por su apellido. Era una sonriente mujer ataviada con el característico delantal verde de la cadena de cafeterías. Para su sorpresa la empleada le ofreció un super café humeante informándole de que ya estaba pagado.

Kate lo cogió extrañada, estaba calentito y olía a vainilla. 'Gracias' fue lo único que acertó a decir antes de que la empleada volviese al local toda sonriente. Ella supuso que Castle le habría tenido que dar una muy buena propina para que hiciera este circo.

'¿Y ahora qué?' pensó. Miró a su alrededor en la concurrida acera y decidió darle un sorbo al café, eso siempre la ponía de buen humor, y realmente lo necesitaba.

Inclinó la cabeza para beber y entonces vio el llamativo mural en la fachada de una iglesia: Dios abriendo el reino de los cielos a los hombres. Un pensamiento pasó fugazmente por su mente.

- Oh, Dios mío, no habrá sido capaz...?

Antes de acabar la frase, Kate subía diligentemente la escalera que conducía a la puerta principal de la iglesia de San Pablo Apóstol.

* * *

El interior de la nave principal era inmensa y estaba espectacularmente decorada y conservada. Unas lámparas colgantes llamaron su atención, pero se dio cuenta de que la preciosa iluminación provenía de la propia luz del sol atravesando las grandes vidrieras neo-góticas.

Boquiabierta como estaba caminó por el pasillo su café en la mano dejando a ambos lados bancos de madera vacíos. Se paró cuando llegó a mitad de la nave porque parecía que el sacerdote estaba preparando algo en el altar y no quería molestar.

- Kate.

La detective se sobresaltó pero enseguida reconoció la voz que había sonado a sus espaldas.

- Castle. - dijo antes de volverse.

La detective se giró y se sorprendió al ver a su hombre con un traje oscuro y la camisa lavanda a rayas verticales que tanto le gustaba a ella. Aún se le notaba el chichón en la cabeza, y tenía heridas superficiales curándose por toda la cara, pero su sincera sonrisa con ojos chispeantes brillaba por encima de todo.

- ¿Castle? - le preguntó ella viendo que el escritor se recreaba contemplándola de arriba a abajo.

- Estás preciosa. - dijo después de tomarse su tiempo. Ella sonrió completamente derretida.

Rick dio un par de pasos para ponerse a su altura y le ofreció el brazo. El movimiento dejó ver su muñeca vendada. Ella le cogió del brazo con ternura y le preguntó al oído:

- Cariño, ¿no iremos a...? - no acabó la frase porque empezó a sonar un gran órgano de iglesia.

Castle la miró y asintió con la cabeza. La cara de Kate cambió de sorprendida a esbozar una radiante sonrisa mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el altar.

* * *

Vio a su padre sentado en primera fila, junto a Martha y Alexis, que discretamente se acercó para cogerle el café del Starbucks. Vio a Lanie, Espo, Ryan y Jenny en el banco del otro lado. No había más gente.

Se pararon en frente del cura, que guiño un ojo a Castle, cosa que no le pilló por sorpresa a Kate, que ya había deducido que oficiar una boda una mañana entre semana era un favor muy especial.

Ellos se colocaron el uno frente al otro, se cogieron de las manos y, se miraron a los ojos. Entonces Kate pensó que sí, que no le importaba quedarse sin su día 'normal' si lo que tenía a cambio era el día de su boda.


	9. En una nube

Kate vivió los primeros minutos de su improvisada boda como flotando en una nube. Sabía que el cura estaría contando cosas interesantes sobre el matrimonio, pero no estaban llegando a sus oídos.

Toda su atención estaba en observar a un sonriente Castle, en frente suyo, con ambas manos entrelazadas sintiendo su calor. También sentía sus propias mejillas ardiendo y su corazón palpitar a un ritmo vertiginoso. No eran nervios, era emoción desbordada por casarse por fin con su amigo y compañero durante los últimos seis años.

¡Por fin!

Un momento. El cura había dicho algo y se le había quedado mirando, ella estaba completamente absorta en sus emociones. Castle también le miraba cariñosamente.

- Perdón, euh... me he perdido...¿qué? - dijo en voz baja sintiendo sus mejillas arder más aún, pensando en que el cura se iba a dar cuenta de que ella en realidad no era... muy católica.

- Tus votos matrimoniales, hija mía. - le comentó el cura.

- ¡Oh! - Kate puso la cara de sorpresa propia de alguien que se había olvidado ya del asuntillo de abrir tu corazón delante de los asistentes.

- Ya empiezo yo primero, se puede hacer eso, no? - dijo Rick viendo que ella estaba acalorada y bloqueada.

El cura asintió brevemente. Castle sonrió, se puso bien recto y apretó las manos de Kate con más firmeza, ella le miró a los ojos con toda la atención del mundo. Él se aclaró la voz y habló alto y claro:

- Me caso contigo, Kate, sabiendo que por fin lo hago con la persona adecuada. Porque me comprendes, me respetas y no siempre me tomas en serio, lo cual es bueno, porque puedo llegar a ser muy pesado.- dijo dirigiéndose a los invitados, que rieron discretamente, mientas Martha asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón.

- Sabes que podrás contar conmigo para siempre, y que te acompañaré al fin del mundo si hace falta. Siempre que estemos juntos, no me importará nada más. Pero procuraremos evitar las fábricas abandonadas, los sótanos con tigres, las zonas radioactivas y la mafia rusa. Aunque fue divertido. - Kate sonrió ante las típicas tonterías de Castle, que sin duda estaban siendo improvisadas para relajarla.

El escritor esperó hasta que el ambiente se hubo calmado para continuar:

- Se cómo funciona esto del matrimonio, Kate, al principio todo son arco-iris, pero llegará un día en el que te preguntarás qué hace una mujer tan extraordinaria como tú con un payaso como yo. - Sus palabras, pronunciadas con seriedad, difuminaron las sonrisa de la detective - Ese día, Kate, quiero que dejes lo que estés haciendo, me cojas de una oreja y me sientes en una silla, y que hablemos. Y que no paremos de hablar hasta arreglarlo, porque te quiero y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

A Kate le temblaron las piernas y se agarró más fuerte a sus manos, quedándose boquiabierta y emocionada por su discurso. Castle subió un dedo pidiendo permiso al cura y a los invitados para saltarse el protocolo. Dio un paso al frente y abrazó a Kate que se asió con fuerza a él. Rick secó una pequeña lágrima de la mejilla de ella. Siguió hablando sin dejar de abrazarla:

- Y por último quería decir que no dejaré nunca de ser romántico contigo y no dejaré que nos aburramos el uno del otro. Pero no protestes si en nuestro décimo aniversario aparezco disfrazado de Indiana Jones a lomos de un caballo dispuesto a secuestrarte. - Rick sonrió y levantó las cejas varias veces mientras ella volvía a mostrar sus blancos dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

La detective se apartó hacia atrás y ambos se volvieron a colocar en sus posiciones protocolarias, cogidos de las manos. Ahora le tocaba hablar a ella. El cura le indicó que podía empezar. A Kate le ponía nerviosa tener que pronunciar sus votos, pero se dio cuenta que sus nervios se disiparon en cuanto se concentró en mirar los profundos ojos de Castle. Habló alto y claro:

- Yo, Katherine Beckett, me caso contigo, Richard Edgar Castle, sintiéndome apoyada, querida, valorada,... - suspiró - ... y sabiendo que tú me conoces mejor que nadie, porque has tenido la paciencia y la perseverancia de lograr recomponer todas las piezas de mi persona, completando la mujer que puedes ver hoy ante ti, y que te ama como nunca pensó que amaría a un hombre.

El escritor, sonriente, hizo mención de volverse a saltar el protocolo, pero ella le puso suavemente la mano en el pecho. No había acabado.

- Y también me caso contigo, Richard Alexander Rodgers, porque... - ella mantuvo su mano en el pecho, él se puso serio al oír su nombre de nacimiento - ... eres un hombre bueno, cariñoso, familiar y humano, que me ha enseñado que compartiendo nuestras vulnerabilidades ambos nos hacemos más fuertes. Y por eso te prometo compartir el resto de mi vida contigo para llegar a ser invencibles.

Ahora sí que lo dejó acercarse y se abrazaron dulcemente ante la emocionada mirada de todos.

- Y no tienes ni idea de lo que tengo yo en mente para nuestro décimo aniversario. - le dijo al oído.

* * *

El resto de la ceremonia se pasó volando, o eso le pareció a Kate, que en un momento dado vio a Alexis acercarse con los anillos. Con temblorosas manos se los pusieron diciendo unas pocas palabras protocolarias que después de los votos que se habían pronunciado, a Kate le pareció que sobraban.

Ella se quedó contemplando el brillo de la alianza en el dedo de Castle, que no dejaba de mover su pulgar acariciándole los nudillos y cada vez que levantaba su mirada ahí estaban sus ojos azules, contemplándola con amor. Y ella volvía a mirar hacia abajo para contemplar las alianzas. No terminaba de creérselo.

Y el cura pidió que se besaran.

Ellos obedecieron de buena gana.

¡Por fin!

¡Por fin se habían casado!

Los asistentes rieron y tuvieron que carraspear cuando el beso empezó a eternizarse. Tanto ella como Castle los ignoraron durante unos segundos más. Sus cuerpos les pedían a gritos un momento de intimidad que se estaba haciendo esperar desde hacía días.


	10. Trauma

- Te aseguro que me lo ha recomendado el doctor - dijo Castle levantando la voz.

El escritor se encontraba sumergido en la bañera del espectacular baño principal de la suite del último piso del Hotel Four Seasons. En frente suyo un ventanal con una impresionante vista de Park Avenue y el Upper East Side a lo lejos. La luz del medio día se reflejaba en el impoluto mármol color crema dando la sensación de encontrarse en una playa desierta allá arriba.

- ¡Sí, seguro que lo ha hecho! - oyó a Beckett responderle desde el dormitorio con guasa.

Él se estiró relajadamente hasta que sintió sus pies flotar y asomar por encima de la espuma de la superficie. Castle se refería a que para no desarrollar una fobia a las bañeras, por su reciente trauma, Kate debería acompañarle en el baño, pero ella no estaba muy por la labor.

Alargó una mano y cogió una copa llena de champan que tenía preparada y cuando se disponía a mojarse los labios bebiendo un sorbo la figura de Kate se interpuso entre sus ojos y el ventanal.

- Todo sea por el bien de la medicina. - dijo ella recogiéndose la melena en un moño.

Su esbelto cuerpo cubierto por una delicada bata de seda blanca, cortesía del hotel, que se transparentaba a contraluz dejó boquiabierto a Castle, que aflojó la mano y se le cayó por accidente el contenido de la copa encima. El escritor emitió un gritito motivado por el frío champán sobre su pecho y el calor del resto del cuerpo.

Kate se acercó sonriendo al borde de la bañera y con un elegante movimiento se aflojó el nudo del cinturoncillo de la bata y dejó que la tela se deslizara por sus hombros y sus brazos, para caer finalmente al suelo de mármol, dejándola completamente desnuda. Junto con ese movimiento, Castle sintió también cómo se le aflojaba un nudo imaginario en su entrepierna e inmediatamente la sintió más 'suelta'.

El escritor dejó inmediatamente la copa a un lado y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a entrar. Ella posó su mano con elegancia. Observó cómo levantaba sus interminables piernas para meterse dentro y cómo bailaban sus apetecibles pechos con cada movimiento que ella hacía.

La detective se sumergió en el calor del agua con espuma y se acomodó en el regazo de él, que pudo sentir su espalda presionándole su zona 'desatada' anticipándole el placer que le esperaba en lo que oficialmente era su día-tarde-noche de bodas.

- Mmmm... está calentita. - comentó ella.

- Sí, he puesto el termostato a tu gusto... - explicó Castle señalando una pantallita.

- No hablaba del agua... - susurró Kate mientras se frotaba suavemente la espalda contra su cuerpo. Rick sonrió con picardía y ella le enseñó la punta de la lengua entre sus dientes sonriendo juguetonamente.

Castle suspiró de placer mientras abrazaba a Kate, que respiró profundamente. Sus cuerpos resbaladizos se molderon el uno contra el otro bajo el agua. Rick sopló un poco para apartar la espuma que se había acumulado en el hombro y el cuello de ella y le dio un suave beso. Se fijó en cómo se le erizaban el vello y sonrió.

Recorrió su cuello con suaves besos que relajaron a la detective, momento que eligió él para mover una de sus manos bajo el agua y hacerle cosquillas acariciándole muy levemente la cadera. Ella no se lo esperaba y agitó las piernas mientras exclamaba '¡Castle!' acompañado de una risotada, lo que provocó un chapoteo de agua que acabó poniendo perdido el suelo.

- Había oído hablar de la eyaculación femenina, pero no me imaginaba esto. - dijo Castle con voz de pillo contemplando el charco.

Kate rió y su cuerpo tembló, haciéndole reír a él también. Siguieron abrazados sintiendo sus espasmos por la risa. El escritor hizo un amago de hundirse y arrastrar a Kate con él, pero la detective se adelantó a sus intenciones y se lo impidió agarrándose rápidamente con una mano al borde de la bañera.

- Ya veo el trauma que tú tienes con las bañeras.- se burló Kate.

- Por lo visto ya se me está pasando - se justificó él.

Ambos se calmaron. Sus manos se encontraron debajo del agua y entrelazaron sus dedos. Castle sacó la mano de la detective de debajo del agua y contempló su anillo de bodas sonriendo. Ella se dio cuenta y le miró de reojo sonriendo también.

Beckett se giró un poco sobre sí misma e inclinó su cabeza dirigiendo su boca entreabierta hacia los labios de Castle. Él hizo lo mismo completando el movimiento para acabar los dos de medio lado en la bañera, explorando sus bocas apasionadamente mientras se agarraban el uno al otro para no resbalarse.

A Castle se le escapó una mano hacia uno de los pechos de Kate y le pareció un buen sitio para quedarse, la otra exploró las profundidades y terminó atrapada entre los dos muslos de la detective, que aguantó la respiración al verse acorralada.

Beckett echó mano a lo que pudo y se encontró con el primer premio. Castle rugió de placer cuando sintió la mano de Kate agarrándole su miembro erecto con suavidad pero firmeza. Sus bocas se separaron y permanecieron unos segundos contemplándose a los ojos, jadeando y sonriendo antes de decidir pasar a mayores retos.

Kate se mordió el labio y movió imperceptiblemente el hombro, lo que se tradujo debajo del agua en una sensual caricia que recorrió el sexo de Rick de extremo a extremo. El escritor la miró fijamente a los ojos muy serio mientras respiraba agitadamente. Ella volvió a mover su mano esta vez un poco más enérgicamente y Castle sacó sus brazos de debajo del agua y se agarró con ambas manos al borde de la bañera mientras soltaba un grito.

Era muy excitante no poder ver sus cuerpos debajo del agua, Rick no podía intuir ningún movimiento de Kate y así cada roce se multiplicaba por mil. La detective acercó sus labios a los suyos y cuando él se estaba preparando para un beso Kate se apartó y sintió otra caricia más enérgica todavía que lo volvió a hacer gritar, seguida de un suave roce en el glande durante el que no se resistió a cerrar los ojos para acrecentar su placer.

Beckett le soltó y juguetona pensó en su próximo movimiento.

- ¿Cama o bañera? - preguntó ella dándole a elegir.

- Pues... - Rick fingió pensar concienzudamente la repuesta - Superado este trauma, tengo otro que quiero superar... - contestó él.

Sacó un brazo por encima de la bañera y cogió del suelo el cinturoncillo de seda blanca ante la atenta mirada de Kate.


	11. Cinturón de seda

- Átame.

Castle se lo ordenó con seriedad, aunque levantaba las cejas cómicamente mientras jugueteaba con la cinta de seda, tensándola y mordiéndola delante de la cara de Kate.

Habían salido de la bañera precipitadamente y sin secar la humedad de sus cuerpos se habían lanzado sobre la enorme cama dispuestos a presentar batalla en un terreno más cómodo.

Beckett, sonrió observándolo hacer el tonto, como casi siempre que se la quería llevar al huerto.

- También tienes un trauma a superar ¿verdad? - le comentó ella de cachondeo.

- Uno muy grande... ahí abajo... - dijo mirándose de reojo la entrepierna.

Kate rió y se lanzó a darle un buen morreo, porque no podía aguantarse las ganas de comérselo cuando se ponía tan mono. Sus cuerpos mojados resbalaban entre sí, lo que lo hacía aún más difícil y excitante. Le agarró con fuerza clavándole las yemas de los dedos en la espalda y sus piernas se enredaron haciendo un complicado trenzado.

Cuando sus bocas húmedas se exploraron mutuamente llegando al punto en que sus mentes evocaban otras humedades más abajo, Kate separó sus labios y fue recorriendo la barbilla y el cuello con besos. Castle, al tener la boca libre, volvió a hablar:

- Átame... por favor...

Kate aminoró la marcha y le miró a los ojos. Él le ofreció la cinta de seda y ella la cogió. A continuación Rick juntó sus muñecas delante de la cara de Kate como si le fuesen a esposar. Se había quitado las vendas ya antes de meterse a la bañera. Ella observó las quemaduras del roce de las cuerdas, aún recientes. Se inclinó y le besó las muñecas con ternura, suavemente.

- ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? - le susurró ella volviéndose a incorporar.

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que jugaban a esto, pero después de lo ocurrido la sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel. Ella se dispuso a atarlo, pero cuando empezó a vendarle una de las muñecas se paró y suspiró.

- No... no puedo, cariño. - dijo cabizbaja.

Fue en este momento cuando Castle se dio cuenta de cuánto había sufrido Kate con el tema. Beckett era fuerte, pero quizás ahora necesitaba esta terapia más que él mismo.

- Kate... - ella levantó la cabeza estableciendo contacto visual.

- No pienses que me estás atando literalmente, es... una metáfora de cómo he vivido todos estos años antes de estar juntos... - los ojos de Beckett cambiaron de tristes a tiernos -... en los que te tenía cerca pero no podía tocarte... - dijo recorriendo suavemente su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, ella no apartó sus ojos de los de él.

Cuando terminó la espalda siguió dibujando el contorno de sus curvas hasta que llegó a zonas inhóspitas, Kate respiró profundamente cuando recorrió muy superficialmente sus partes más íntimas. Él le susurró al oído:

- No podía tenerte, Kate, y eso me volvía loco, ¿a ti no te pasaba lo mismo?.

Con un suave movimiento la tumbó boca arriba y lamió sus húmedos pechos sin rozarle los pezones, que se hincharon y endurecieron esperando su lengua, que no llegó nunca. Ahora era ella quien se estaba volviendo loca.

- Quiero volver a sentir esa locura... Kate... - ahora sí atrapó a uno de los pezones con sus labios y le provocó un gemido.

Entonces Castle, sabiéndose maestro de las palabras, dejó de estimularla y le ofreció la cinta de seda otra vez. Ahora Beckett le ataría las muñecas, ansiosa por dar rienda suelta a su locura mutua.

* * *

- Creo que me puedo soltar. - dijo Castle tirando un poco del experto nudo que le había hecho Kate.

Ella, a cuatro patas sobre él, se acercó al cabecero con diligencia y tiró concienzudamente de la cinta.

- Estás perfectamente atad... - Kate se quedó sin palabras al sentir los labios de él juguetear en la cara interna de su muslo y suspiró cuando él movió la cabeza hasta llegar peligrosamente cerca de su sexo. Estuvo tentada en moverse lo justo para que él le obsequiara con...

- ¡No! - dijo apartándose con decisión.

El escritor sonrió traviesamente mientras se deleitaba la vista con el bamboleo de los pechos de la detective. Beckett, jadeando acercó su boca a la suya haciendo mención de besarle, pero no lo hizo.

- Si tú estás atado, yo soy quien manda. - le dijo mirándole a los ojos muy seriamente.

A continuación volvió a hacer el gesto de besarle, pero se apartó en el último instante volviéndolo a dejar con la miel en los labios. Castle se quejó y puso cara de cachorro a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa de chica mala.

Kate se sentó a horcajadas sobre su tórax, ofreciéndole una espectacular vista de sus pechos, y subió los brazos con elegancia para soltarse las tres horquillas de su pelo, recogido para el baño, una a una. Y una a una las colocó entre los labios del escritor, advirtiéndole sensualmente:

- Si abres la boca y se te caen... me iré y te dejaré a medias.

Castle apretó los labios obedientemente y se quedó con la boca cerrada, una ceja levantada, preocupado y excitado pensando en si Kate de verdad sería capaz de dejarle ahí atado con una erección épica.

La detective dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás y se sentó en su estómago. Rick soltó aire por la boca y una horquilla salió disparada. Inmediatamente puso cara de inocente mirándole a los ojos.

- Que poco aguante... - le dijo ella burlándose.

Kate se movió un poco más hacia atrás hasta que Rick pudo sentir su erección rozando sus nalgas. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició los pectorales con energía, a continuación lamió y jugueteó con sus pezones hasta que oyó a Castle articular un cómico 'mMMMMmmmmMMMmm' como respuesta. Entonces ella le acarició las costillas muy suavemente provocándole cosquillas.

Otra horquilla salió por los aires. Él la miró preocupado, ella le miró autoritariamente. Ya sólo le quedaba una horquilla. Kate hizo mención de levantarse. Rick negó enérgicamente con la cabeza señalando con la mirada la horquilla que le quedaba en la comisura de los labios.

Beckett sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior y al volverse a sentar se ayudó con una mano para deslizar la 'necesitada' erección de Castle dentro de ella. El suspiro de placer que profirió la detective fue acompañado por un 'MmMmMmMm' de Rick aguantando la horquilla como un campeón.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Sí, yo también me estoy preguntado lo mismo ¿cómo Beckett puede hacerse un moño con sólo tres horquillas? ¡Ah! ¿No era eso lo que os preguntábais? jejeje. Por cierto, que no hay salto temporal, que en el siguiente capítulo hay tomate también.**


	12. Paraíso

**capítulo dedicado a mis fieles 'rewievers' y a todos los que os animéis a dejar un review en este capítulo, aunque sea la primera vez :)**

**recomendado releer antes el capítulo anterior...**

* * *

Castle se concentró en repasar mentalmente la lista de los presidentes de Estados Unidos para no sucumbir a la eyaculación precoz que llamaba a su puerta cuando estaba tan excitado y tan necesitado de sexo como lo estaba ahora.

Su Kate no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil: sentada encima suyo, moviendo las caderas como una diosa, poniendo caritas y gemiditos que a él le encantaban, aunque sabía de sobra que Kate le estaba echando un poco de teatro al asunto para complacerle. La enérgica y dulce caricia que le estaba regalando a su miembro era para escribir un libro entero sobre ello. Tal vez lo hiciera algún día.

Estaba concentrado en respirar por la nariz y en apretar los labios para que no se le escapara la horquilla. Y estaba siendo condenadamente difícil. Necesitaba abrir la boca para coger aire, resoplar, gemir, para decir su nombre entrecortado por la respiración y sobre todo para besarla, lamerla, morderla...

Y para colmo estaba atado con las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, lo que dificultaba más su respiración. Pero lo peor de todo era la imperiosa necesidad de utilizar sus manos para acariciarla, explorarla, estimularla, y no poder hacerlo. Empezó a tirar deseando de verdad que estuviese mal atado y poder liberarse, pero Beckett era muy buena haciendo nudos.

Kate se quedó parada encima suyo y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Gracias a Dios, así él podría 'calmarse'.

Entonces su musa cambió un poco la inclinación de sus caderas y el ritmo de sus movimientos. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Ahora Beckett estaba complaciéndose a sí misma. A su ritmo. A su gusto. El pelo le tapaba la cara, de tal manera que el escritor sólo podía ver su boca abierta y jadeante con su labio inferior enrojecido e hinchado por sus propios mordiscos.

Castle sabía perfectamente que ahora ella no estaba fingiendo. Era el momento mágico de Kate, en el que se concentraba en todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando su cuerpo justo antes de explotar en un orgasmo. Y él no se lo quería perder, quería formar parte de ello, quería abrazarla, quería sentirla con todo su ser. Lo necesitaba. Sabía que no podría llegar a su propio clímax de otra manera.

Sintió cómo el sensual baile de Kate se estaba concentrando en sentir su erección en todos los recovecos de su celestial anatomía femenina. Un gemido ronco de ella le dio la pista a Castle de que había llegado a un punto de no retorno, que ya no la pararía nadie hasta conseguir lo que su cuerpo le pedía, así que se arriesgó lanzando con un soplido a un lado la horquilla que le quedaba.

- ¡Des... ¡Desátame! - Rick jadeó repetidamente para aliviar parte de su agobio pero con nuevo oxígeno su cuerpo enseguida le pidió más acción.

Beckett estaba en otro mundo y Castle dudó siquiera de que le pudiera oír.

- ¡Desá...tame! ¡P... fffavor!

El escritor, desesperado por sentirla, levantó de un impulso su trasero intentando llamar su atención. Castle sintió las fuertes manos de Kate apoyándose en su tórax para no caerse y también sintió una oleada de intenso placer que era el primer aviso de su propio cuerpo, acercándose peligrosamente al orgasmo.

Rick tuvo que sufrir la tensión de sus músculos sin poder agarrarse a nada. Tiró de sus manos atadas lo que le resultó doloroso para su convaleciente cuerpo. Ahora mantenía su ojos cerrados porque ya no podía soportar la situación, si estallaba su orgasmo pensaba que se descoyuntaría tirando de sus ataduras y si no estallaba pensaba que se moriría de un infarto.

- ¡POR FAVOR, KATE!

Su último intento a la desesperada fue acompañado de un gemido que hizo brotar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. Volvió a levantar su trasero con rabia por no poder disfrutar como él quería de ella, y entonces Kate salió despedida hacia delante, aterrizando con sus pechos encima de su cara. Sorprendido abrió los ojos.

Temía haberla asustado, temía haberle hecho daño. Le miró a la cara y sólo vio sus brillantes ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo aún insatisfecho. Entonces y sólo entonces Kate tiró con fuerza de un cabo que había dejado asomando al hacer el nudo y lo liberó. Era increíble cómo le conocía, sabía la forma exacta de excitarlo y llevarlo al límite de la razón.

Castle sintió sus brazos ligeros y de un sólo movimiento la abrazó con decisión he hizo rodar sus cuerpos para acabar encima de ella. Se sentía feliz de poder hundir su cara en su cuello, inhalando el aroma de su piel. Y era aún mejor el poder abrir la boca y devorarla mientras ella se agarraba con fuerza a su espalda.

Pero lo que realmente quería en ese momento era hundirse en sus profundidades así que sin perder más tiempo la buscó y embistió, lenta pero profundamente, hasta que Kate soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un agudo gemido mientras cerraba una de sus manos agarrando el pelo de su nuca.

Castle rugió para acompañarla, aunque su sonido quedara ahogado por encontrarse firmemente abrazado a ella y arañándole, con los dientes, el delicioso saliente que formaba la clavícula cerca de su cuello. Echó hacia atrás su embestida muy lentamente, pero cuando casi estaba fuera de ella, Kate le clavó rápidamente los dedos de una mano en una de sus nalgas impidiéndole continuar. Momento en el que a Rick su cuerpo le obsequió con un segundo aviso de su inminente clímax. Por acto reflejo volvió a embestirla con tal fuerza que ambos se desplazaron un par de palmos resbalando sobre las sábanas de satén que vestían la cama.

Ambos gritaron de placer al unísono, pero ya ninguno de los dos era consciente de sus actos. Ya sólo mandaban sus instintos primarios.

El ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas de Castle marcaban el compás del baile al que Kate se había unido, rodeándole con brazos y piernas, decidida a dejarse llevar a donde la bestia interior de Rick quisiera.

Sus acalorados y sudorosos cuerpos se movían como si fuera un sólo ser y a pesar de la fiereza de sus movimientos era un espectáculo bello, como una maquinaria trabajando a máxima potencia. Sus gemidos y gritos habían dejado de ser humanos, eran sólo una válvula de escape instintiva ante las oleadas de placer que experimentaban en sus cuerpos, que de otra manera hubiesen llegado a estallar literalmente.

Hubo ruidos de golpes, tela rasgándose, más golpes, pero ninguno de los dos llegó a oír nada.

Y sólo cuando Castle sintió a Kate sucumbir entre sus brazos acompañando su orgasmo con sus gemidos más guturales y primarios, su cerebro dio el permiso para acompañarla con unas últimas embestidas que por primera vez en muchos días lo llevaron al paraíso en el que quería estar el resto de su vida.

* * *

**ea, espero que os hayáis quedado a gusto, jejeje. Para el siguiente tampoco hay salto temporal, para quien se lo esté preguntando, jejeje.**


	13. Descargado

Cuando Castle volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y felizmente abrazado a Kate. Descansando su cabeza en su tórax y sintiendo cómo subía y bajaba su improvisada almohada con cada respiración de ella. Aún estaba mareado de placer por su reciente batalla sexual, como bien atestiguaba su cuerpo empadado en sudor, pegado aún al de Kate y... ¡Oh, sí! Aún estaba dentro de ella, ya 'descargado', pero seguía dentro.

No se movió ni un milímetro, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Se dispuso a conciliar una reparadora sistecita pero entonces sintió que sus rodillas estaban apoyadas sobre una superficie muy dura. Abrió un ojo, enfocó y entonces lo vio claro. Levantó la cabeza de su dulce y cómoda ubicación y buscó los ojos de Kate.

Su Kate también somnolienta se movió imperceptiblemente cuando él se incorporó ligeramente y, volviendo a su propia consciencia abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió al verlo observándola con esa carita de preocupación que ponía.

- ¿Kate...? - susurró él.

Beckett no dijo nada, pero se espabiló lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos y responderle un '¿qué?' con la mirada.

- ¿Sabes tú cómo hemos acabado en el suelo? - susurró Castle mirando a su alrededor.

Kate entonces se espabiló del todo y apoyó los codos para levantar parte de su tronco, estó pilló de improviso a Rick, que se encontró con los pechos de ella a pocos centímetros de su nariz. La detective observó y ciertamente, no era sólo que estuvieran en el suelo, sino que estaban bastante alejados de la cama, que dicho sea de paso estaba deshecha y las sábanas y almohadas estaban esparcidas por los suelos como si hubiese pasado un tornado.

- Supongo que nos caeríamos - dijo ella levantando las cejas y mirándole como si realmente no tuviese importancia.

Rick estaba embelesado mirando sus pezones como un gato cuando observa una pecera decidiendo la víctima que va a pescar. Ella se rió ante su reacción y sus pechos temblaron apetitosamente. Había una parte del cerebro de Castle que estaba intentando volver a izar la bandera, pero sabía de sobra que era demasiado pronto para él, así que muy a su pesar se movió cuidadosamente para salir de ella.

Kate suspiró al sentir ese último roce en su sexo. Él se dio cuenta y en vez de levantarse se sentó al lado suyo en el suelo.

- Si te has quedado con ganas de más te puedo hacer una visita especial...- dijo haciendo caminar a sus dedos índice y corazón a lo largo de su muslo.

Ella sonrió, le cogió la mano y la besó.

- Aunque adoro tus visitas especiales, prefiero esperarte a ti. - se inclinó y le besó en los labios.

- Mmmmm... viciosilla, me entran ganas de comerte...

Se volvió a inclinar y se besaron más. Sus estómagos rugieron del hambre y ambos rieron.

* * *

Castle se preguntó si podía existir una manera más sexy de mojar trozos de fruta en yogur y llevárselos a la boca. Posiblemente no, sobre todo lo de limpiarse la gotita que escurre del labio y chuparse el dedo. Oh, Dios mío. Beckett degustaba su manjar -porque no se podía decir de otra manera- mientras miraba por el ventanal del comedor de la suit. Él engullía su hamburguesa con queso esperando que pronto le diese las energías que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro en torno a una mesa de superficie transparente que le permitía contemplar sus largas piernas, sensualmente cruzadas, a través del cristal y era una pena que Kate se hubiese vestido con su camisa lavanda a rayas porque sino la estaría contemplando en toda su gloria. Él por su parte había optado por el socorrido y clásico albornoz blanco de hotel que dejaba todo a la imaginación.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿Beckett?

Ella le miró mientras se chupaba un dedo con una inocencia tan perfecta que hubiese merecido un Oscar. Él tragó saliva.

- Eeeh... ¡Qué me he dado cuenta que este es oficialmente nuestro banquete de bodas!- dijo haciendo un circulito con el dedo índice señalando la mesa.

-Ajá...- dijo ella intentando seguirle.

-¡Y no hay banquete de bodas sin un brindis por los novios!- dijo rescatando la botella de champán de la cubitera.

-Y que vamos a hacer...- comentó ella observándole preparar las dos copas -... llamar por teléfono a Alexis y a mi padre para que nos bendigan?

- Oh, bueno, no. No creo que les gustara vernos como si acabáramos de salir de la cama... o de la bañera... o levantarnos del suelo... Ya me entiendes.

Ella sonrió mientras cogía la copa llena de champán que él le ofrecía galantemente.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces... yo voy a improvisar unas palabras- dijo el escritor alzando su copa.

- O.K.- dijo ella acompañándole el gesto con curiosidad.

- Katherine hace años que te conozco y pienso que no podrías haber escogido mejor. Rick Castle es un hombre que te hará feliz de muchas y variadas maneras...- la cara de pícaro lo delató.

Ella rió ante el 'tono' de su discursito.

- No te rías, mujer, va en serio... Te hará feliz por la mañana, por la tarde, por la noche, a la madrugada, en habitaciones de hotel, en casa, en su otra casa, en la ducha, en el Ferrari... en la mesa de pocker, en la bodega, en las escaleras...

- ¡Já! No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir, fantasma.- le advirtió Kate.

- ¡Lo pienso cumplir!... encima de tu Harley... contra la pizarra de los crímenes... sobre tu escritorio... en la sala de interrogatorios... ...en los columpios... y... bueno, de momento vale.

Él sonrió con los ojos chispeantes como un niño travieso y esperó que ella chocara.

- Yo quería decir algo en serio- dijo la detective gravemente.

Él se tornó serio esperando algo importante.

- Júrame que hoy no es el día en el que limpian los cristales- comentó guasona señalando a un lado.

Rick miró hacia la gran ventana del comedor. Francamente no tenía ni idea, pero pensó que ser limpiacristales del Four Seasons debía ser un trabajo francamente interesante.

- No. Hoy no.- dijo convencido negando teatralmente con la cabeza.

- Ok. Chinchín.

Ambos chocaron finalmente sus copas y bebieron.

Mejor dicho, Rick bebió un trago y Kate apenas se mojó los labios. Ella apartó la copa y se quedó mirándole a los ojos como esperando que no se hubiese dado cuenta del gesto. Y justamente eso fue lo que la delató.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kate? - le preguntó el escritor extrañado.


	14. Un muro y un tiovivo

**Primero quisiera daros las gracias ya que el viernes 18 de julio se batió el record de lecturas en un día a este fanfic. Me consta que muchos os releísteis el capítulo 'Paraíso' además de 'Descargado', jeje, viciosillas/os. ¡Gracias por vuestro seguimiento!**

* * *

La detective tamborileó la mesa de cristal con las uñas, mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios con la mirada perdida. Castle dejó la copa a un lado y parpadeó mirándola seriamente. Sabía de sobra que Beckett le iba a decir algo importante, pero que necesitaba unos segundos para abrir la puerta de su muro.

Kate levantó la mirada a sus ojos y él enseguida vio un brillo especial, ya no fruncía el ceño aunque permanecía seria. Ella se inclinó hacia él extendiendo su brazo y ofreciéndole su mano, que él inmediatamente agarró con la suya. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, Rick notó su corazón acelerarse y pensó que como no abriese la puerta pronto, él la iba a echar abajo.

- Cariño...- dijo finalmente Kate - ... escucha, no quería decírtelo hoy, de hecho... bueno, tampoco tenía pesado casarme hoy, yo sólo... quería un día normal, contigo, y bueno, esto no...

"Por el amor de Dios, Kate, di lo que sea antes de que me de una taquicardia y muera aquí mismo" fue lo que hubiese querido decir Castle desesperado. Pero en vez de eso le apretó la mano y esperó pacientemente. Kate tenía un muro que vencer, pero él tenía un tiovivo del que bajarse.

Kate suspiró y sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación que estaba poniendo el pobre. La detective acercó su silla a la de él, en un intento de crear más intimidad, le acarició el brazo con la otra mano y jugueteó con su vello. Por último, antes de que el escritor saltase de la silla presa del pánico, se miraron a los ojos.

- Tengo un retraso. - dijo Beckett finalmente.

Decir que Castle se quedó de piedra era poco. Digamos que cualquier piedra escogida al azar del lugar más árido y desértico del planeta, tenía más signos de vida que Rick en estos instantes. Kate temió por él cuando el color de la cara palideció hasta ponerse a juego con el albornoz blanco.

- Cariño... ¡Castle!...¡Di algo!

Él parpadeó, abrió la boca, desvió la mirada a un lado, volvió a parpadear, volvió a mirarla a los ojos, arrugó la frente, bajó la mirada a la camisa lavanda que cubría su cuerpo. Se quedó mirando unos segundos como hipnotizado por los botones.

- Tres semanas. - dijo Castle finalmente.

- ¿Cómo? Euh... sí, tres semanas de retraso... ¿pero cómo? - preguntó ella volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

- Tres semanas. - repitió Rick todavía en estado de shock.

- Castle... ¿llevas la cuenta de cuando me toca el periodo?

Rick condujo sus sorprendidos ojos para mirar a una no menos sorprendida Beckett.

- Tengo que saber cuándo pedir extra de chocolate en tu café para esos días...

Kate cayó en la cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y le sonrió con ternura. Poco a poco Castle fue recuperando el color y el control de sus músculos. Y entonces lo vio claro en su mente: una pequeña vida podría estar comenzando, un regalo para dos personas que se quieren con locura... y sintió un calor en su corazón indescriptible.

Rick le miró a los ojos risueño como un niño. Kate derretida observándole, bajó la mirada y jugueteó con la costura de la camisa que apenas le cubría los muslos.

- Aún no... - Kate habló titubeante - ... Aún no me he hecho ninguna prueba de embarazo.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Servicio de habitaciones! ¡Ahora mismo...! - Castle, se levantó todo emocionado y fue a echar mano a un teléfono del comedor de la suite, pero notó a Kate aturdida.

Se paró a mitad de camino y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Se acercó a la detective sentada en la silla, se agachó a su lado y le cogió de la mano. Entonces ella cabizbaja habló:

- Con el ajetreo de la boda achaqué el retraso al estrés y además pensé que de estar embarazada prefería hacerme las pruebas contigo, en nuestra luna de miel. Y... - a Kate se le quebró la voz durante un instante pero se repuso. - ... después de tu accidente fui incapaz de hacerme las pruebas... porque la esperanza de poder estar esperando un hijo tuyo fue lo único que me dio fuerzas... no quise romper esa ilusión.

Él le acarició los nudillos de la mano con ternura.

- Y después de encontrarte, pues... pensé que estuviera o no embarazada, lo importante es que te volvía a tener a mi lado para intentarlo.

La detective le miró a los ojos dando su explicación por concluida.

- Y vaya si lo hemos intentado.- comentó él levantando las cejas repetidamente para hacerla reír.

Kate sonrió, se inclinó hacia él y sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso.

- Aunque si llego a saber que podrías estar embarazada hubiese desplegado otro tipo de técnicas hace un rato. - le susurró Rick.

- Mmmmm. Yo creo que tu técnica hace un rato ha sido perfecta. - le contestó ella tras fingir analizarlo.

- ¿Perfecta? - repitió él con el ego subido.

- Ajam... Aunque tengo curiosidad de qué otras técnicas tenías en mente...

Sin pensárselo dos veces Castle alargó el brazo para coger el bol de yogur de la mesa y se incorporó llevándose a Kate de la otra mano, hasta el diván del dormitorio al que él le había echado el ojo desde que lo había visto y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Ella le entendió perfectamente cuando le hizo un gesto para que se tumbara sobre el diván y obedientemente lo hizo.

Castle se sentó a su vera, dejó el yogur a un lado y muy delicadamente le desabrochó la camisa dejando a la vista las insinuantes curvas de sus senos. Notaba que Beckett no dejaba de mirarle cada uno de sus gestos.

Mojó la cucharilla con yogur y la dirigió teatralmente por el aire hasta aterrizar en la clavícula de Kate. El frío contacto del metal en su piel le hizo sentir un placentero escalofrío. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Rick sonriendo complacido por su reacción, deslizó la cucharilla por su piel haciendo un curioso dibujo en forma de espiral que culminó en un pezón que mágicamente se endureció ante el frío. Ella le miró divertida y lujuriosa.

El escritor rió traviesamente y acercó sus labios al inicio del trazado. Beckett movió sus muslos cuando sintió la lengua de Castle lamiendo su piel y sintió su fuego despertar mientras se dirigía lenta pero irremediablemente hacia el final del recorrido.

Lamió, besó y succionó su pezón con una sensualidad que despertaron en ella la lujuria más urgente de satisfacer que había tenido en la vida.

- Castle, Castle, Castle, dámelo todo, sácalo de mí, cómo sea, por favor... - le suplicó agarrándolo de las solapas del albornoz y atrayéndolo encima suyo con una fuerza que al escritor pilló de improviso.

Las palabras de Kate no se referían a nada visceral, sólo le imploraba que la llevara al orgasmo. Rick excitado y abrumado ante sus exigencias, no se atrevió a decirle que necesitaba ir un poco más despacio, así que se puso manos a la obra y sólo esperó que ella se conformara con una visita especial.

* * *

**Bueno, a ver, encuesta al público: ¿Queréis salto temporal o queréis leer la 'visita especial'? Hacédmelo saber por reviews o private messages o a gritos a la pantalla del ordenador, lo que prefiráis, jejeje.**


	15. Diván

**Hola, gracias por volver a batir el record de leídas el Domingo, ya nos estamos saliendo de los gráficos. Es curioso cómo ha ido creciendo el ritmo de lectura, los angustiosos primeros capítulos tuvieron su público, pero lo que realmente ha tenido éxito ha sido el Caskett tanto el lado romántico como en estado salvaje, jejeje. A ver si toman nota Marlowe, Miller y Bowman. Os dejo leyendo, así sabréis que opción ganó...**

* * *

Ahora mismo tenía tal necesidad de desfogarse que lo tenía agarrado por las solapas del albornoz e inmovilizado abrazándolo con las piernas como si fuera una competición de judo. Le besaba profundamente, buscando su lengua y la humedad de su boca con ansia. Él, mareado por el placer y la falta de oxígeno, se dejó llevar pensando en que su intento de tener un encuentro sensual y juguetón en el diván se había convertido en una especie de batalla orgásmica.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, Castle consiguió dirigir su mano derecha por la ingle de Kate, que lo notó y gimió de placer al sentir sus dedos acariciándole su sensible anatomía. Pero inmediatamente le agarró el brazo con la mano y lo sacó de entre los dos, un tanto enfadada.

Rick sabía de sobra que lo que pasaba es que no quería que utilizara las manos, lo quería a él, pero de momento era lo que le podía ofrecer. Intentó ganar tiempo, le siguió el juego y se echó encima de ella como si llevara intención de complacerla. Se lanzó a besarle el cuello y el escote y mientras la tenía entretenida, le acarició los muslos y las nalgas y disimuladamente dirigió su mano hacia zonas más íntimas.

Kate gimió de placer y se quejó enfadada a partes iguales. Volvió a cogerle del brazo y tiró de él, pero esta vez Castle no cedió a su petición. Acariciar su delicada, húmeda e hinchada feminidad le estaba enviando a su cerebro las señales adecuadas para conseguir encenderse él mismo.

Castle respiró profundamente disfrutando del cuello de Beckett en sus labios y de sus resbaladizos pliegues en su mano, que movió sabiamente hasta llegar a encontrar ese pequeño tesoro que guardaba ella celosamente. Cuando Kate sintió las yemas de sus dedos juguetear con su clítoris cesó en su empeño de apartarle el brazo y se dejó hacer.

Rick, aliviado por el cambio de actitud de Kate, siguió empapándose de ella, complaciéndola y deleitándose. Supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas sensualmente, buscando sus caricias con más ahínco. El mismo movimiento estaba animando a su pequeño amigo a unirse a la fiesta.

No obstante, embriagado por la situación prefirió no cambiar de táctica. Castle movió sus dedos buscándola y le resultó fácil deslizar un par de ellos dentro de ella. El calor de su carne y los instintivos movimientos de su musculatura interna, le hicieron sentirse bien recibido y siguió estimulándola de esa manera.

Para Castle, era una experiencia asombrosa el poder sentir oír y ver todas las reacciones de Kate sin estar hipnotizado por sus propias sensaciones. La fuerza con que Beckett se agarraba a la felpa del albornoz era impresionante, se alegró de llevarlo puesto cuando notó cómo le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y arañaba la prenda.

Observaba su boca entreabierta y jadeante que a veces se mordía el labio, coincidiendo con sus gemidos más profundos. Se pedía en sus grandes ojos, a veces cerrados pero casi siempre buscando los suyos, que ahora mismo le estaban devolviendo la mirada lujuriosa que ella estaba buscando.

Ella le sonrió, cerró los ojos y movió su cadera para dejarse llevar.

De repente, sin que él hiciese nada especial, Castle sintió sus dedos atrapados dentro de ella. No probó a sacarlos pero hubiese apostado a que no hubiese podido. Beckett se retorció abriendo la boca y movió una de sus manos para ponerla encima de la de él y asegurarse que no se movía.

Entonces Rick lo sintió de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Sintió cómo las rápidas y fuertes contracciones de la vagina le succionaba los dedos, como queriendo quedárselos para siempre consigo. Se asustó. Se maravilló. Sintió su propio pene a punto de agujerear la tela del albornoz queriendo disfrutar de aquello. Oyó el largo y liberador suspiro de Kate, poco más fuerte que una respiración normal.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera percatado de la belleza y complejidad de los orgasmos de Kate hasta ahora? ¿Eso mismo pasaba cuando él la penetraba? Él estaba tan absorto en sus propias sensaciones que no había llegado a darse cuenta ni de la mitad de las cosas, pero no le extrañaba que su subconsciente pensase a todas horas en poseerla.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y le miró. Él, seguramente con cara de tonto, estaba paralizado. "Ahora tú" le susurró ella.

Él, con sumo cuidado, movió la mano para recuperarla. No quería caer en el tópico, pero la sentía dolorida. Se secó con un pañuelo de papel que ella le ofreció. Él no pudo reprimirse sus dudas.

- Kate... ¿siempre es así para ti? - susurró.

Ella aún jadeante y mareada se tomó unos segundos para hablar.

- ¿Así? - preguntó confusa.

- Tus orgasmos. Con mi... conmigo. Porque yo no los siento.

Kate se enterneció pensando en la inseguridad de Rick a estas alturas.

- No he fingido ningún orgasmo contigo, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

- Umh. - dijo seriamente Rick.

- ¿No me crees?- preguntó ella sonriendo y levantando las cejas.

- Yo... no te he notado nunca con mi... con mi pene igual que ahora. - dijo él compungido.

Ella le cogió el cinturón del albornoz y se lo desató.

- Pero eso es lo lógico, cariño. - le dijo en un tono de lo más comprensivo.

- Umh? - dudó él.

Kate le abrió el albornoz.

- Tu amiguito se es taaan grande y taaan duro - dijo ella enfatizando los adjetivos cómicamente

- Umh. - dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que mi amiguita lo estruje igual que a tus dedos? - dijo ella toda modosita.

Le agarró con la mano como queriendo hacer una demostración.

- Umm-mm-mmh. - dijo él suspirando de placer.

- No te creas que tu amiguito se va a librar. - le dijo seductoramente.

- Ummh-hum-hum-hum - rió él maléficamente.

Entonces Castle se apartó el albornoz ondeándolo como si fuera una capa de un superhéroe y se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesto a finalizar la batalla tal y como Kate deseaba.

Beckett volvió a hacerle la llave de judo y en cuanto el amiguito de Rick fue atrapado por la amiguita de Kate, el escritor sintió el primer aviso.

- Ay-madre-ay-madre-ay-madre-que-me-voy-me-voy-me-voy - susurró cómicamente intentando contenerse.

La detective observó su lucha y se mordió el labio inferior maliciosamente. Ella contrajo su musculatura interna con todas sus fuerzas emitiendo un gemido provocado por el placer de sentirse llena de él.

- Oooh-OOOOOOOOOH-OOOOOOOOOJJJJJMMMM - Castle, desesperado, hundió su cara en el respaldo inclinado del diván mientras sus manos, apoyadas en el asiento, agarraban el tapizado con fuerza. Segundo aviso.

Kate, encantada de hacerle sufrir, acercó sus labios a su oído y en un tono de lo más jadeante, sensual y provocador le dijo:

- ¡Venga Castle! ¡De un disparo! ¡Hazme tuya! ¡Riégame!

Entonces en el cerebro de Castle se formó una frase que fue "No me digas guarradas porque me voy ya mismo" pero que jamás llegó a pronunciar porque otra parte de su cerebro le mandó retroceder sus caderas (lo poco que le dejó ella, que lo tenía firmemente atrapado) y embestir con tal fuerza que con el impulso izó a Kate por el respaldo del diván, cuyas patas deslizaron dejando unos buenos rayones en el caro suelo enmoquetado de la suite.

Beckett aguantó la respiración agarrada a él, mareada de placer y pensando que Castle iba a lograr volcar el diván. Pero era un buen mueble, que aguantó que Rick se pusiese de rodillas sobre el asiento y que embistiera a Kate un par de veces más llegándola a subir hasta más allá del borde del respaldo con la sola fuerza de su vigor sexual.

La cara de Kate era un poema de placer y entrega. Le hubiese dado igual caerse y romperse un hueso con tal de que Castle se desfogara a gusto. La cara de Rick era de total lujuria animal, que en cuanto consiguió llegar al orgasmo con una última embestida cambió a la de un hombre enamorado, enormemente agradecido y agotado como nunca había estado.

Ambos resbalaron por el respaldo del diván, abrazados y jadeando, terminando en el asiento.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos sin moverse hasta que uno de ellos habló. Fue Castle, por supuesto:

- Kate - jadeó - ¿Estás bien?

Ella se rió.

- Tranquilo, no me has roto nada.

- Y... ¿te has quedado bien? ¿no quieres más? - preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Más? - ella volvió a reír - No. Creo que tengo para un buen rato.

- ¡Uf, menos mal! Porque ya no puedo ni con mi alma.- respiró aliviado mientras se acurrucaba más cómodamente en su regazo.

Tras unos minutos remoloneando en el diván ambos empezaron a caer en una placentera siesta.

- Mmmmm... pruebas de embarazo... tengo que pedir... - Rick balbuceaba medio dormido.

- Shhhhh. Ahora no, cariño. Ahora duerme. - le arrulló Kate acariciándole la cabeza amorosamente.

* * *

**Os invito a que busquéis en la web del four season hotel de nueva york, la suite Ty Warner Penthouse, si no lo habéis hecho ya, y veáis las fotos, para que os ambientéis. Seguro que ahora veis el diván con otros ojos, jejeje.**


	16. Testeando

**Bueno, chicos y chicas, respirad hondo y allá vamos...**

* * *

El escritor estaba sentado en el banco del piano mientras que Beckett paseaba por la sala de estar de la suite, vestida recatadamente con sus jeans y su camisa. Castle también había recuperado sus pantalones y su camisa lavanda, que a pesar del ajetreo apenas estaba arrugada y olía maravillosamente bien a ella.

- ¿Y cuanto tardan? - preguntó Castle mirando una caja de test de embarazo por todos los lados.

El servicio de habitaciones era excelente, en cinco minutos les habían traído un arsenal farmacéutico de pruebas. Y la detective había decidido usarlos todos.

- Unos minutos - dijo nerviosamente Kate llevándose las uñas a la boca.

Ahora los tenían colocados en fila en la mesita de centro, tapados con unas servilletas para no verlos, esperando a que dieran resultados.

- Je, je, je. Tranquilízate, que pareces una adolescente. - dijo Rick dejando la caja a un lado y observándola con amor.

La detective sonrió y palmeó las manos repetidamente sobre sus muslos para calmar sus nervios.

- Desde luego lo parezco... Lo parecemos, ¿no? - dijo Kate llamando su atención.

Castle puso cara de no estar entendiendo nada, mientras la observaba caminar dando grandes zancadas.

- ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de quedarse embarazada estando tomando la píldora? ¿una entre mil?

- ¿Tal vez...una entre un millón? - pensó él sonriente mientras tocaba en el piano con un dedo los primeros acordes de la marcha imperial de Star Wars.

Rick la miró pero la hermética reacción de Beckett le volvió a la seriedad. Dejó de tocar y habló:

- Bueno, ya se que no ha sido buscado, pero es enormemente deseado... al menos para mí.

Ella no dijo nada. El corazón del escritor dio un brinco.

- Kate... ¿deseas tú...?

La detective despertó de su ensimismamiento y contestó rotundamente.

- Por supuesto. Por supuesto que lo deseo.

Castle respiró aliviado. Lo poco que habían hablado de niños lo habían tratado como un tema para el futuro, pero el futuro había viajado en el tiempo hasta ahora mismo.

- Es sólo que... Estoy aterrada, cariño. Traer una criatura a este mundo de locos me... ilusiona pero me abruma pensar en todo lo que puede ser su vida. Ni siquiera ha nacido, ni siquiera sé si existe pero ya me estoy volviendo en una...

- Madre. - dijo él sonriendo.

- Iba a decir una paranoica, pero bueno, tú eres el escritor. - comentó ella riéndose y dándose más golpecitos.

Castle se levantó, se acercó a ella y la abrazó cariñosamente.

- El temor es algo con lo que tendremos que vivir, te lo digo por experiencia. Pero también te aseguro que se verá enormemente compensado por el amor incondicional de... - le puso la mano en el vientre - ...nuestra pequeña detective.

Ella sonrió y movió la cabeza negando lentamente a un lado y a otro.

- Caaaastle, dos cosas. Primero: contempla la posibilidad de que sea 'nuestro pequeño escritor'. - le explicó cariñosamente.

- ¡Pero si las niñas son mejores! - argumentó el.

- Sí, ya, que las niñas quieren más a sus papis y todo eso. Y segundo: Haz el favor de no tocarme el vientre hasta que no sepamos seguro que estoy embarazada. - se quedó mirándole a los ojos con la cejas levantadas.

- Mmmmm. Vaya embarazo que me vas a dar. - dijo él apartando su mano y volviéndola a abrazar pensando en los cambios de carácter, las dudas, lo miedos y la feria de hormonas que suponía un embarazo.

- Caaaastle.

- Vale. Me callo.

Se mecieron abrazados, apoyando sus frentes como muchas veces hacían.

- Oye, Beckett, sea lo que sea, aunque no estés embarazada, que sepas que yo no podría ser más feliz.

Ella se quedó callada pero sonrió, porque Castle pudo ver sus mejillas izarse.

- Yo tampoco podría ser más feliz, Rick.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre de pila estando casados y después de los votos matrimoniales que Kate le había hecho, Castle comprendió que ella sólo usara su nombre de pila cuando le quería decir algo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Este era un caso de esos.

Beckett suspiró, separó su frente y se lo llevó de la mano hasta la mesita. Se agacharon y se quedaron contemplando las servilletas que estaban tapando su futuro. Beckett con respeto y Castle con el mismo entusiasmo que si fuese el Arca de la Alianza y él fuese Indiana Jones.

Cada uno cogió una esquinita de una servilleta con mucho cuidado, se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza lentamente tres veces.

- ¡Espera! - susurró Castle antes de destapar nada. Kate se paralizó con el corazón a mil por hora.

- ¿Hemos quedado que dos rayas rosas es embarazo, y una sola es no-embarazo, verdad?

- Caaaaastle: SÍ.

- O.K. No me mires así, es que nunca he tenido que mirar pruebas de embarazo, porque con Alexis no... y bueno, no sé ¿y tú? ¿has tenido que hacerte antes alguna? Porque no me gustaría equivocarme al contar las rayas y...

El parloteo nervioso de Castle fue interrumpido por una mirada fulminante de la detective.

- Vale, me callo.- dijo él pensando en si alguna vez Kate se había tenido que hacer las pruebas.

- Venga, a la de tres, Castle. - dijo Beckett deseando salir de dudas.

Asintieron otra vez tres veces y de un ágil movimiento destaparon todos los cacharros sobre los que Kate había tenido que orinar, haciendo un alarde de control de su esfínter.

Castle se agachó concienzudamente sobre todos y cada uno de ellos, Kate sin embargo se quedó mirando al par que tenía enfrente suyo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Rick hizo un gesto con el brazo que ella sólo intuyó de refilón y luego oyó un grito que a ella le pareció lejano, pero que era de Castle.

- ¡Kate! - el escritor, alterado, gritó la detective, que se encontraba en total y absoluto estado de shock.

Ella notó que la estaba agarrando por los hombros y giró su cabeza para mirarle, y... al ver la radiante sonrisa de su marido notó que sus ojos se humedecían.

Era felicidad pura y dura.

Felicidad que le llevó a Rick a hundir su cabeza en el regazo de Kate, para besarle y acariciarle el vientre a su antojo. Ella respondió abrazándole con una fuerza y un cariño hasta la fecha desconocido para el propio Castle, pero es que no era para menos, porque ahora sus vidas serían completadas con una vida más.

A él se le saltaron las lágrimas mientras pensaba en todo eso y sintió a Kate temblando de la emoción. Se incorporó y la besó dulce pero insistentemente en la boca. Sobraban las palabras. Se querían, por supuesto. Y deseaban esa nueva vida que habían creado, por supuesto.

Y por supuesto, lo que habían dicho antes se quedaba obsoleto. Parecía imposible pero ahora sentían una felicidad capaz de mover montañas y crear nuevos océanos, ¡qué digo!... ¡planetas enteros orbitando alrededor de la tierra!

- Tengo que... - dijo Castle levantándose - Tengo que contárselo a Alexis. - fue a coger su móvil pero se paró a medio camino - No, espera, mejor cuando volvamos. Porque sigues teniendo las vacaciones, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió sonriendo mientras lo observaba revolotear por la habitación todo alterado.

- Entonces nos vamos, ¿no? Porque puedes volar ¿verdad? El vuelo sale por la mañana...- la preocupación y la ilusión se reflejaban a partes iguales en su cara.

- Sí, Castle, soló estoy embarazada, no es que tenga una bomba de relojería y vaya a estallar. - dijo ella radiante.

- ¡Sí, claro!¡Perfecto! Uy... - Castle acercó su cabeza al vientre de Kate - Hola, soy papá, perdona si te he asustado antes... o antes... es que mami y papi están celebrando su día-tarde-noche de bodas.

- Castle, por Dios. - dijo ella riéndose.

- ¿Qué? Oye, me gusta que haya diálogo ya desde pequeños. - dijo levantando la cabeza y dirigiéndose a ella.

- Bien, estoy de acuerdo. Pero yo creo que podemos estar tranquilos, a fin de cuentas llegó a donde está de la misma manera.

Castle se quedó pensativo y echó cuentas para intentar recordar cómo cuando y dónde concibieron al... baby-Caskett y sonrió como un tonto al pensar en la noche del strip-poker.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Beckett cuando sintió su mirada juguetona taladrándole la ropa.

- ¿Te apetece una partidita? - le dijo Rick acercándose al teléfono, sin dejar de mirarla, dispuesto a organizar un strip-casino en la suite.

Kate se le quedó mirando sonriendo.

- Hum ¿sabes lo que de verdad me apetece? - dijo caminando lentamente hacia él.

- Mmmmmm ¿qué? - dijo Castle cuando ella se plantó delante de él.

Beckett pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros, él posó sus manos en sus caderas.

- Podríamos pedir una limusina... grande y cómoda, con algo de picar y beber (sin alcohol) y que nos llevara por el camino maaaaaaás largo hasta el aeropuerto. - sus ojos chispearon al mirarle.

- ¿El maaaaaaás largo? - una sonrisilla juguetona apareció en la cara de Castle

- Ajá. Y si no estamos entretenidos en otras cosas... - le acarició los pectorales mientras los recorría con los ojos - ...me gustaría pasar por casa para recoger algo de lencería y un par de bikinis que me quiero llevar...

- ¡Ju Ju Juy! ¡Me has convencido! - dijo Rick antes de que ella explicase más.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega todo lo que quería contar como idea personal para iniciar la temporada 7 de Castle. En principio me tomo un descansito de publicar, no descarto algún capítulo más en septiembre, pero creo que ya he cumplido mi objetivo.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado. Ahora ya están rodando el primer episodio 'oficial' así que esperemos a ver cómo nos lo cuentan ellos, je je je.**


	17. Epílogo

**Epiloguito final para coronar este inicio de temporada siete que me inventé, ojo: hay saltazo temporal, jejejeje.**

* * *

La mano de Beckett se aferraba con fuerza a la de Castle, sus nudillos estaban blancos y la tensión de sus músculos le estaba retorciendo la muñeca al escritor dolorosamente.

Kate respiró con ritmo, y apretó los dientes para volver a gritar desgarradoramente. Después del grito relajó sus músculos. Rick volvió a respirar y movió los dedos de su mano para activar la circulación, el sudor resbalaba por sus frentes.

La detective abrió los ojos y le dio un tironcito.

- Te quiero, Rick.

El escritor sonrió y le secó el sudor con un pañuelo.

- Yo ahora mismo te idolatro, Kate. - le dijo mirándole con sus profundos ojos azules.

- Pero que sepas que... - Beckett volvió a tensarse y le apretó la mano - ...que esta ES LA ÚLTIMA... - tensó su mandíbula - ... ¡VEZ QUE ME HACES PASAR POR ESTO!

Castle estuvo a punto de gritar él también. Ella volvió a calmarse y él volvió a mover los dedos de su mano.

- Eso mismo me dijiste cuando nació Cosmo.- le comentó él - Pero luego fuiste tú la que quisiste más bebés Castle.

Beckett frunció el ceño y siguió respirando con ritmo. Sintió otra contracción que la volvió a tensar.

- ¿Y por qué me hICISTE CASO? - apretó los dientes- ¡TE ODIO, CASTLE! ¡NO ME VAS A VOLVER A PONER LAS MANOS ENCIIIIIIIIIIIIII-MA!

Castle se mordió el puño de la otra mano para aguantar el dolor. Cuando volvió a calmarse ella a él ya no le respondía la mano.

- Eso mismo me dijiste cuando nació Johanna.- le recordó él.

- Y aún así no mE HICISTE CASSSSOOOOO - Beckett empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Castle gritó como una abuela mientras Kate le clavaba las uñas en la palma de la mano.

- Y lo intenté, te recuerdo que fui yo quien hace 9 meses te advertí que el vestido que llevabas era para provocar un incendio.

- Pues te a seguro que.. - apretó los dientes y empujó instintivamente. - ... ¡AHORA PREFERIRÍA ESTAR ARDIENDO EN EL INFIERNO!

- Vaya, eso es nuevoOOOOO! - gritó Castle soportando su apretón.

Un llanto irrumpió en la sala, por encima de los gritos de sus padres y de las enhorabuenas de médicos y enfermeros. Beckett y Castle se quedaron embobados mirando la criaturita temblorosa y sonrosada que el doctor colocó en el regazo de Kate.

- Mira que monada, Castle. - dijo Kate embriagada por la emoción.

Castle miró la carita que con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta gritaba para llenar de aire sus pulmones. El escritor ya había vivido la sensación con Alexis, con Cosmo y con Johanna, pero por alguna razón, esta vez fue especial.

- Este es el mejor aniversario de mi vida. - dijo incorporándose y besando a una extenuada y radiante Kate.

- Siento haberte chafado el plan - dijo ella mirándole de arriba a abajo.

En el hospital habían visto de todo, pero nunca había venido un padre a asistir un parto vestido de Indiana Jones.

- No importa - dijo él sonriendo.

Ambos miraron su pequeño tercer milagro con ternura. De repente Castle cayó en la cuenta.

- ¡Ay, madre! ¡Creo que no he atado el caballo! - dijo.

Beckett no se había llegado a creer que un madurito Richard Castle hubiera atravesado Manhattan a lomos de un caballo blanco, cuando recibió su aviso de que estaba de parto. Pero por lo visto así había sido. Rió cuando desapareció por la puerta para asegurarse de que no había organizado un caos por culpa de un caballo abandonado.

- ¿Ves cariño? Ese es papi. - dijo al bebé.

* * *

Una hora después Kate ya estaba en una habitación del hospital con su bebé. Castle, tras aclarar con la policía por qué un caballo blanco estaba comiéndose las caras plantas ornamentales de un jardín privado, se acercaba a la puerta con su prole.

Se paró un momento antes de entrar y les habló con ternura.

- Hijos, mamá está cansada y puede que esté de mal humor, así que: nada de refunfuñar por haber dejado el videojuego en 'pause', dijo dirigiéndose al mayor, ni de ponerse a llorar por no querer puré de zanahorias para cenar, dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña. Tenemos que ser el papi y los hijos perfectos para conocer a...

- ¡Papá, entonces tu tampoco te puedes quejar de la multa que te han puesto por lo del caballo! - le interrumpió Cosmo, tan perspicaz y experto en pullas como su madre.

- Eso... mejor no le digamos nada a mami... hasta que vuelva a casa.

- O.K. - dijo el chico con ojos brillantes, que para tener sólo nueve años ya chantajeaba a su padre como un adolescente.

Castle supo por su mirada que no le iba a salir barato el silencio de su hijo.

- ¡Papi! - la pequeña Johanna, de cinco, le tiró graciosamente del pantalón para llamar su atención. Rick se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

- ¿Qué ocurre, corazón? - le preguntó cariñosamente.

- ¿De donde vienen los bebés? - preguntó tímidamente mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules.

- Deeee... - el escritor tragó saliva - ...los papás y las mamás que se quieren mucho mucho, cielo.

Cosmo resopló al más puro estilo Beckett y Castle le echó una mirada para que guardara silencio. A Johanna le hizo gracia la cara que puso su padre y lo imitó, mirando a su hermano mayor con la misma desaprobación.

- En resumen - dijo Castle volviéndose a incorporar - portaos como angelitos aunque sólo sea durante un ratito.

Cogió a cada uno de una mano y se dirigió a la habitación.

* * *

- ¡Hola cariños míos! - dijo Kate en cuanto los vio asomar por al puerta.

Justo en ese momento Alexis estaba acunando al bebé, de pie junto a la cama, así que Cosmo se lanzó a abrazar a su madre, que le acarició su pelo castaño y le dio un beso en la cabeza. La pequeña Johanna se quedó un poco cohibida al ver a su madre en la cama y no se soltó de la mano de su padre.

Rick se dio cuenta y la cogió en brazos, susurrándole al oído que no pasaba nada. Se acercó y la sentó en la cama. Kate también la acarició y la besó.

- Hay una personita que os quiere conocer - dijo Kate a sus dos hijos mayores, para que se sintieran ellos los protagonistas.

En ese momento Alexis le devolvió el bebé a Kate, que lo acunó en su regazo, enseñandole la carita a Cosmo y Johanna. Ambos se quedaron mirando y pensaron que era realmente un bebé muy pequeño.

- Os presento a... - Kate miró a Rick, que se acercó y le cogió la mano. Le ofreció la otra mano a su hija Alexis, que la tomó.- ...la más pequeña de la familia: Martha Beckett Castle.

Los tres adultos sonrieron y se miraron emocionados. La repentina pérdida de Martha Rodgers hacía un par de años había dejado un hueco en sus vidas, que ahora había sido inesperadamente rellenado con el nacimiento de la benjamina.

- Pues es un nombre muy largo para un bebé. - dijo Cosmo haciendo un mohín. El chico tenía contestaciones para todo, como su padre.

- La llamaremos Martha, cariño. - le dijo su madre.

- Tu nombre es más largo y eras igual de pequeño cuando te lo pusimos, Cosmo Alexander Castle. - le dijo su padre recordando el momento con alegría.

- Uf... Yo creo que NUNCA he sido TAN pequeño. - Dijo el chico tocando con su dedo índice la manita de su hermana, que descansaba tranquilamente.

En ese momento Johanna tiró de la manga de la camisa caqui que llevaba su padre remangada hasta los codos y Castle se agachó para que ella le hablase al oído, como hacía la tímida niña casi siempre que había bullicio.

- Claro, cielo. - dijo él tras escucharla. Kate observó cómo a Castle se le caía la baba con su pequeña, con la que conectaba como si tuviese telepatía.

- ¡Atención! Joha quiere decir unas palabras. - dijo él para que todos guardaran silencio

La niña se concentró como queriendo recordar algo memorizado y habló bajito:

- Querida hermanita, soy tu hermana mayor Johanna 'júton' Castle y te voy a querer mucho... y cuando crezcas te voy a enseñar a jugar al láser para ganar a Cosmo de una vez por todas. - dijo la niña mirando de refilón a su hermano, con cierto odio en sus expresivos ojos azules.

El chico le miró y se mosqueó al darse cuenta de que a partir de ahora todo iba a ser las dos chicas contra él. A los tres adultos les salieron unos 'oooooh' y unas sonrisas capaces de provocar diabetes, de lo dulces que eran.

- Mamá, daos prisa para el próximo y que sea niño, por favor. - le dijo Cosmo a su madre entre dientes. A lo que ella sólo pudo responder arqueando las cejas y helándosele la sonrisa en la cara, pensando en cómo decirle a su hijo y ojito derecho que 'ni hablar' o 'por encima de mi cadáver' o 'antes prefiero echarme al Hudson agarrada a una piedra'.

Alexis, que había estado muy callada hasta entonces, hablo:

- Bueno, Cosmo, si en vez de un hermanito no te importa que sea un sobrino... - dijo la pelirroja mirando al chaval, que levantó las cejas al más puro estilo Beckett.

De hecho Alexis miró también a su padre y a Kate, que le devolvieron la mirada con los ojos más redondos que se podían poner y entonces ella no pudo aguantarse más la noticia:

- Voy a tener un bebé.

Tras un segundo de silencio sepulcral, en el que Castle visualizó la palabra 'abuelo' en letras grandes al pie de una foto suya, el escritor levantó los brazos y acudió a abrazar a su hija.

- ¡Definitivamente este es el mejor aniversario de toda mi vida! - gritó.

También Beckett se unió a su alegría, aunque fue Alexis quien se tuvo que agachar para que ella le abrazara. En ese momento los tres adultos iniciaron un jaleo hablando y preguntándose cosas, olvidándose de los dos niños mayores.

- Ya verás como será niño. - dijo Cosmo a su hermana Johanna mirándole vengativamente. A lo que ella respondió sacándole la lengua no menos desafiante.

* * *

**Todo es tan moooono y de algodón de azúcar... Por cierto, el 'júton' es 'Houghton' por si dudábais, jejeje.**


End file.
